The Crazy Ass Betting Year
by Miss Pavalova
Summary: When a stubborn she-devil makes a bet with the most cunning girl in school about her possessive twin-tailed best friend and the Devil's incarnate getting together, life begins to turn into Hell on Earth. And it was all because of that stupid little bet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

So... This is the first chapter of The Bet! This is my second Vocaloid story and I hope that you all enjoy it enough to continue reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

Have you ever made a bet?

I know it seems like a silly question to ask, but I'm serious.

Have you ever made a bet?

You probably have, right? Then let me rephrase it for you.

Have you ever made a bet so stupidly simple that you think it wouldn't hurt anyone, but then it turns into one horrible mess that you don't know how to fix?

I got you there, right? If you've never made a bet like that, you're lucky. If you have, then I know exactly how you feel…

**..O..**

The first bell rang signaling everyone to get their lazy asses to class. For me, that wasn't hard. I just silently slipped out of the tranquil peace of the library and started walking quickly. But before you start calling me nerd or loner, I was only in there because my friends are the most sluggish people in the world and they never come to school until the bell rings.

My first class was Math, which was enough to piss anyone off on a Monday morning. Really? Who would put Math as the _first _period on a _Monday _morning? Don't they know that no-one pays attention on a Monday morning?

As I walked, little snippets of conversations floated to my ears. Most of them were just wondering how their weekend was and all that crap. My weekend was fine, thanks for asking.

I am not an eavesdropper. Let's make that clear. I'm just merely an observer. An innocent bystander watching as the time passes her. Wow, that sounded really sentimental.

As I reached the Math classroom, my class was already filing into the room. I stopped just before entering to fix up my uniform and the bow on my head. Hey! Just because I observe doesn't mean I can't look fine.

I went in and quickly sat down and took out my stuff. The teacher was just beginning to greet us so I wasn't in any trouble for my tardiness.

"Good morning class." The teacher droned on with a bored tone. It seemed that he didn't want to be here as much as us. Sucks for him doesn't it?

"Good morning Mr. Kiyoteru." Our class drawled in reply. None of us really cared about the crap he was going to do next, so we all went back to whatever the hell we were doing. For me, I just slammed my head down on the table to get at least a minute of sleep. Waking up early really sucks.

The teacher just sighed at our 'enthusiasm' and sat down, beginning to mark the roll.

"Gumi?" he stated in an indifferent tone. My head snapped up and skirted the room for where Gumi sat, and then I remembered that it was diagonally in front of me.

"Here." She replied. I smiled, thanking God silently for letting my friend come early. As if – somehow – sensing my staring, she spun her head around and flashed me a smile. I grinned impishly back at her, trying to say something to her.

"You're early." I mouthed to her. She just rolled her eyes at my immaturity before going back to where she was fixing her stuff, and smuggling a carrot stick to eat. Carrot freak.

Mr. Kiyoteru started marking down more people and I zoned out. I'm sleepy and bored, and that isn't the best time to mess with me. I was just a ticking time bomb waiting to explode and go all pissed at someone. I lay my head down on the table again, knowing I'd never get caught. I think it was because I'm a 'good girl', though anyone who knows me would beg to differ. Too bad the teachers don't know that.

"Teto?" The teacher said and I snapped my head up to see if the curly haired, French bread loving ditz that was one of my best friends was there.

"Yeah?" she replied and my question was answered when I saw her chatting animatedly to Gumi. I was trying to use some way to get the pair to notice me and say hi. After a moment's contemplation, I grabbed my ruler and started poking Teto's arm. She glared at me and I grinned impishly back at her. She rolled her eyes, but actually said something to me. "Hi~!"

With that, I waved back at her before slumping back into my chair. There was still one person missing, and I was pretty curious to know where she was; though it wasn't her time to come to class yet. That girl was a major lazy ass and slept through morning till noon.

"Miku?"

"Yeah." She said as she swiftly strode from the door and into the seat next to me. She looked at me and smiled before slamming her head on the table. God, she could never wake up in the morning. It was a miracle that she actually managed to get to school without getting in trouble for her being late.

"Len."

"Ya." He replied. My eyebrows furrowed and I swear my mouth curved into a scowl. This guy (more like a demon dressed in some bastard's skin) was the bane of my existence. He _literally _tried to make my life more of a miserable hell than it should have been, though my friends just laugh at me whenever I actually try to explain that.

"Rin."

"Yep." I replied in a bored tone. His eyes glazed over to me for a split-second before going back to the roll and to the next person. I sighed, tired of school already. Oh wait; I should introduce myself, right?

My name is Rin Kagamine. I'm a fourteen year old girl that could easily pass off as twelve (if I'm lucky, eleven) with my 'flat as a counter' physique. Trademarks: Blonde hair, blue eyes and my favorite white ribbon that I tie in my hair in a bow. Because of that, I was bestowed the name _Bunny _from all who know me. I'm a high school student at Crypton High, one of the most prestigious schools in the district. (Yeah right.)

I have four best friends in this school; Gumi, Teto, Lily and Miku. I don't know how the hell we all became friends, since we're all different. I mean, Teto's all into French bread and other things like that. She's looks extremely innocent, though she's actually deadly. Don't ever say her pigtails are drills, or a devil will come and try to kill you. Gumi's in _love_ with carrots. Like my bow, she always has this pair of aviator goggles that if you even dare lay a pinky on it, she'll hunt you down like rabbits. Those two were… let's say, 'joined at the hip'. The two seemed extremely weak, but mess with them and together; they're a force to be reckoned with.

Lily is the only one among us that's in a different class. Out of all of us, she's probably the most mature and level-headed. But don't worry; she's still as violent as the rest of us. She's vicious against guys, who always keep pining over her. We always make fun of her about it, then she gives us a glare saying 'Make fun of me and I'll grab a chain-saw right now.'

The final person in our little group is Miku. She's my teal-twin tailed, leek fanatic best friend. She – like Teto – seems innocent to most, though she's actually the most deadly out of all of us. If people say I'm a demon, then Miku's actually Satan in disguise. She always carries a leek everywhere she goes and she even uses it as a weapon sometimes, which is funny when someone pisses her off.

I've been described as a demon, cold-hearted bitch, Devil's incarnate and all that bull. My personal favorite was 'Daughter of Evil', which I came up with myself. I'm 'supposedly' evil, and they may have a point there. I love to come up with torture methods and repeatedly kick boys' shins. I may be a tad bit sadistic, but I don't really give a damn.

I'm an observer, as I like to put it. I just watch what other people are doing, and if you ever dare call me a stalker, I'll beat the shit out of you. So anyways, I started looking around the room, seeing if I could find something interesting to tell my friends later.

The only two people who were paying attention were Piko and Tei. Those two are extremely weird. I found that they were like a match made in some weird-ass heaven they kept to themselves. I actually know that Piko has a crush on Tei (don't ask; I just know.) but she's madly in love with Len. She's also his number-one stalker, which was pretty creepy if you ask me.

Next tables were Mikuo and Iroha. They seemed to be talking to each other about nonsense. Whatever. There was only one interesting fact about each of them. Mikuo looks and acts just like Miku. They could probably pass off as twins if needed. Iroha has a cat fetish. An extremely _large _cat fetish. Enough said.

It would probably take a while to go into full detail about everyone so I'll just list the rest that I don't know much about.

Momo – extremely shy and nice; Sonika – sort of narcissistic and always has the latest gossip; Uta – friendly but bullies Momo; Neru – texting addict, even in class; Haku – mostly quiet except when bagging out Miku; Akaito – funny delinquent; Kaiko – dependable twin sister to Kaito; Dell – laptop addict; Meito – Akaito's partner-in-crime; Kiku – extremely _yandere _girl that carries blades all the time; Miku –yes Miku – Zatsune; Miku's look-alike but more naughty and sexy.

Then we can move on to somehow important people now. Sitting behind me and Miku are Yuki and Luka. Yuki's extremely cute and childish. She always seems to be getting into arguments with Akaito. She always seems to give an apple to every teacher we have. Then sitting next to her is Luka. Luka's the most mature and responsible person in the whole class. She has a particular liking to tuna and hates boys that show a lot of affection to her. The irony about that is that nearly all the guys in class love her.

The person most in love with Luka would have to be Gakupo. What I know about him is that he's a wannabe samurai and asks Luka out 10 times each day. She either ignores him, or just flat-out says no. It's pretty entertaining to be there during the rejections. Next to Gakupo is Kaito. Kaito is pretty cool. He's got a lot of girls fawning over him; enough to make his own fan club. Kaito was in love with Miku, and probably still is. The first time he asked her out, he fainted. He has a deep love for ice-cream, and manages to have one at least every hour.

The person sitting next to him was… the Devil himself. Len Kagamine. He was smart and handsome, or some shit like that. To me, he was just a perverted idiot that somehow managed to piss me off at the wrong time. He was a player, and probably slept with our entire school (excluding me, my friends and a few other people that _had _a brain). He's also famous, because he's a singer. What pissed me off was how people said we were mirror images. We looked alike, had the same last name and even had the same damn birthday!

What I didn't notice while I was fuming about Len was that the teacher was calling for me. Little did I know this was going to piss me off more.

"Rin?" Mr. Kiyoteru said. "Rin!"

"Wha-" I began, staring in confusion at the annoyed teacher who was calling my name.

"Can you answer question 2 please." He said, calmed down from his mini shout to me.

I looked to the board, where an algebra equation was written out. Oh shit! It was algebra! I barely had time to work this out since Mr. Kiyoteru was giving me a death glare. I gulped and looked back at the board, trying to form some kind of answer to give.

"We're waiting Ms. Kagamine." Mr. Kiyoteru said impatiently. Just wait! Couldn't that bastard see that I didn't know the answer!

"The answer's 42 sir." A voice called out from behind me. I gritted my teeth in anger, knowing the person who said the answer. The teacher smiled at him before going back to explanation mode. I slowly turned my head to see Len smirking at me. He sent me a wink before turning the opposite direction. Son of a bitch.

During the lesson, I decided to keep tabs on Len. He seemed highly suspicious this morning. He probably thought I was an idiot, but I knew that he was looking in my direction. His eyes kept on flickering back and forth. I wonder who he was looking at. Luka? No, he wouldn't go after her. He even told Gakupo that. Yuki? Nah. He probably thought she looked to young. Teto or Gumi? Probably not. He also already pissed me off, so that leaves…

I looked next to me to see Miku eating on her leek. After eating that, she'll be act like a hyperactive squirrel, which was better than pissy, sleepy Miku. I wonder why he was looking at her. Unless… No way!

She was his next target; and by target, I mean the person he wanted to sleep with next. Oh hell no! I thought he would back off for the ice-cream freak! But Kaito said that he didn't like Miku anymore (all lies) so she was in the clear.

No way! That son of a bitch isn't going to even touch Miku. I won't let him. Too bad my thoughts on this would immediately change in a couple of hours.

**..O..**

The rest of the day moved on relatively smoothly. We didn't do much in classes, so all I did was think of more ways to torture and kill the bastard. I still haven't told anyone yet though. I wonder if someone noticed. My question was answered straight after first break.

It was Science next, and our teacher partnered us off. Luckily, I was partnered up with Luka, who was extremely smart – meaning that the experiment will be done in no time. But that doesn't mean I'm going to slack! I'll still work! (Though ineffectively try to copy Luka's notes.)She smiled as I moved over to her bench. We grabbed the beakers and stuff out and got the safety goggles. We also got matches and a burner, since we were going to be heating chemicals up. Thank god! It's a better experiment than we did last week (which I will spare that boring details about.)

"Hi Rin!" Luka said cheerfully. "Ready to blow things up?" She had on this sadistic smile on her face when she said that last sentence and I swear that she was thinking of blowing Gakupo up at that moment. But I was cool with that. Any girl who wants to blow someone up is a friend of mine.

"Hell yeah!" I replied eagerly. I also took a somewhat sadistic pleasure in what we were about to do. I can picture myself blowing up multiple people I hate with these chemicals. Aah! The wonders of Science!

As Luka went about to begin the experiment, I went into 'observer' mode again. Then I spotted them! No way! Len and Miku were working together! Not only that – but he was outright flirting with her – and she didn't even notice! Sometimes she is so dense!

"They look cute together." Someone said, interrupting my train of thought. I spun around to see Luka, gazing in the direction I was facing. I turned back around and saw that Miku looked extremely happy to be around him, and it seemed they were having a decent conversation with each other. My resolve faltered at this; she looked content in her position. Did that mean she liked him?

"But I don't think they'll get together." Luka added, once again bursting my trail of thought. I looked at her confusedly and she sighed at my cluelessness. "I know these things Rin. If they have anything, it's not going to last."

"Who says?" I reply fiercely. I was now all for Miku and Len together. I don't know why though. Just earlier, I was plotting to kill him for even glancing at her. But now that I think about it, they'll look extremely cute together! I also love getting people together, so it would be a challenge.

"I do Rin." Luka replied smartly. She smirked at me, thinking she's won our little argument. Too bad. It's not over yet.

"I find that they look adorable with each other and they WILL get together!" I reply hotly. Luka looked shocked at my comeback, but smiled nonetheless.

"Let's make a bet on it then." She retorted quickly and all my determination swept away. She hit the nail right there. I didn't do bets – _ever_. Probably knew that and dared to use that against me. Damn her. But; I can still make exceptions.

"Alright then." I snap back smugly. I cross my arms across my chest and smirk at her. I was ready to take my stand against Luka, and that means all hell's going to break lose. Luka gaped at my statement, thinking that I wouldn't do anything more. She then shook her head and smiled at me deviously.

"I bet you… 20 bucks that they won't get together in two weeks." She stated innocently as she grabbed a wad of cash from her pocket. Twenty bucks; wasn't big, but still worth it. I smiled at her innocently, tilting my head to the side and staring at the money.

"And I bet you 20 bucks that they will get together in two weeks." I state simply, holding out my hand to make the bet official. Luka just furrowed her eyebrows and lifted her hand as well. We shook on it.

"It's on!" We simultaneously chanted, making a few people's heads glance in our direction curiously. The teacher also overheard our chant and shouted at us to get a move on. Luka and I smirked at each other before continuing on with our experiment as if nothing happened. I stayed silent while we worked with each other, a plan to get the two of them together brewing in my head. I felt extremely competitive, and I was _not_ going to lose this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid

Well, I didn't actually think that people would even read this story, or even give it reviews! Thank you so much to you guys who read or reviewed. That seriously made me want to continue this story, which I wasn't really sure if I should. Thank you again, and I hope that all of you would like this next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

Life was good.

I mean, who wouldn't _love _a life like mine. Fame, riches, power and _girls_. After hearing that, who wouldn't be seething in envy?

But… there was still something missing, and I didn't know what was missing. I had _everything_! Why would I feel something missing?

That's when I find myself a new target. But this time, I'm up for a little _challenge_. So… who'd be next?

That was what I was thinking about in that first class we had. _Maths_. No-one really pays attention, so why would _I _bother to listen to what crap Mr. Kiyoteru even tried to teach us. Besides, what he was teaching us was for babies. Idiotic that some people _don't_ even know this.

I looked around the classroom, trying to find the next target. Momo? Nah, too shy. Sonika? Wait, I already hooked up with her a while back. Uta? Nope. Seems weird. Neru? I think she stalks me… Haku? Wait; hooked up with her as well. Kaiko? Hold up. Did I just put Kaito's sister in the list? No. She's like my little sister as well so that would be awkward. Kiku? Hell no. Freaky _yandere _girl with blades is out. Zatsune? I already hooked up with her a couple of times, though she's pretty good. Iroha? She likes cats. Creepy. Tei? Uggh. She's my extremely creepy stalker. Like hell I'm putting her in there. Yuki? Looks too young. I might be mistaken as a pedophile with her. Luka? I wish; but Gakupo would slash me with his plastic sword if I did. Also, that's violating the bro code. Gumi? She likes carrots. No. Teto? French bread freak. No. Miku? Hmm… Kaito said he was over her so maybe. But if I go for her, there's one miniscule problem.

"Rin!" Mr. Kiyoteru shouted, trying to get the attention of the girl who looked as if she wanted to kill. I inwardly laughed at that.

"Wha-" she began to say as Mr. Kiyoteru looked at her with a pissed off expression.

"Can you answer question 2 please." He said, his tone calming down a bit. Bunny looked over to the board and her mouth dropped. I looked over at the question she was looking at and smirked. It was algebra. I knew she absolutely loathed the subject because she sucked so badly. She seemed to be struggling and the teacher seemed to be getting more pissed. It was my time to shine.

"The answer's 42 sir." I said out loud, a hint of cockiness in my voice. The teacher smiled at me before going back to what he was teaching. I saw Bunny tense and slowly look over to my direction. I smirked and sent her a wink, just to piss her off even more. I knew that if we weren't in a classroom, she'd run over and tackle me, trying to choke me by now. She turned back and started talking to Miku who was happily eating a leek. I started to check her out, seeing if she was good enough to be the next target. Long, smooth legs; long hair tied up in twin tails and a petite sweetheart face. All of those were good traits, and I smirked inwardly.

That's when I realized what the perks were if Miku was the target. She's pretty, and I heard she's a good singer, so she might help my career. I bet that she's pretty good, if you know what I mean. Then, taking her would be the ultimate was to piss _Bunny_ off. Yes, I was going through with the plan. Watch out Miku, because you're my next target.

**..O..**

Science was the perfect place to begin the plan. The teacher split us all into pairs, and coincidentally, I got paired with Miku. Thank you to whatever devil that wants me to hook up with this girl. I smiled innocently and went over to Miku who already started prepping the bench. She handed me a pair of safety glasses, since we were going to be mixing some chemicals. Miku had on this bright smile that made her look extremely cute. At that, I knew I picked a good one.

As we did the work, she started talking to me. I was shocked when she actually asked me reasonable questions. I thought that she'd be hostile to me from what Bunny keeps drilling into her head. I took it easy and started talking back, dropping a few hints here and there. Then I started openly flirting with her, though she didn't seem to notice. Downside; she seems to be a bit dense. But that doesn't matter. I was about to open my mouth when I heard two girl shouting something from the back.

"It's on!" they both shouted and everyone turned around to see Luka and Bunny, shaking hands with each other about something. The teacher shouted at them to get a move on and they both smirked before going back to work. Everyone stopped staring once they did, but I stared quizzically at the pair, wondering what was happening. Then I remembered the perfect person to ask in any situation involving Luka.

**..O..**

"So…" Gakupo began, smirking as he turned to face me. "You want to know what that little bet involving Bunny and my beloved was about." I nodded vigorously, my curious, childish side starting to come out. Gakupo smiled even more and leaned back in his chair, a sense of authority upon him. I rolled my eyes at his behavior before sitting in the seat next to him. "It's quite interesting." He added, his tone mischievous. "Are you _sure_ you want to hear about it?"

"Gakupo." I said, my voice toned with finality. "Tell me you bastard or I'll tell Luka about all those photos you took of her when she was having a sleepover on her birthday. Remember those." He gaped at me in horror as I smirked. Who had the authority now?

"You wouldn't!" He shouted in horror, pointing at me as if I were some sick creature.

"I would." I hissed out, glaring at him and slamming my hands down on the table in front of us. "Now tell me what happened."

"Now Len," a reasonable voice said, and from the shadows behind where we were sitting came out Kaito, ice-cream, bananas and eggplants all loaded onto his tray. "Be nice. We shouldn't go as far as to blackmail Gakupo with those photos."

"But I wanna know!" I whined, my childish side overbearing the mature side of me. Gakupo and Kaito smirked, knowing that they had broken into my vulnerable side.

"Why do you wanna know so badly?" Kaito asked, his tone sly. "Is it because you don't want little Bunny spreading around bad rumors about you?"

"Hell no!" I growled back as the two idiots jumped back. "Now you goddamn bastards tell me right now!"

Gakupo held his hands up in defeat. "Fine then." He muttered teasingly. "The girls were making a bet…"

"About you and Miku getting together in two weeks." Kaito added hastily, taking a bite out of the ice-cream. "Luka was saying that you wouldn't."

"So Bunny was saying that we would." I finished off. I then gritted my teeth in anger. This just ruins one whole part of the target plan! Oh Bunny… you are in _so_ much trouble.

**..O..**

**Rin's POV**

I came out of the Science room extremely happy. It was as if I was floating on cloud nine. I just made a bet, which I was so freaking sure I'd win. I just felt that everything would turn out amazingly after all this crap between my best friend and worst enemy…

Wait.

My _best friend_… _and my worst enemy!_

Was I under the influence or anything? Did someone spike my food or… could they have spiked my Ice Tea? What the hell was I thinking agreeing to that? I must have gone insane? What the hell is wrong with me? I am so fucking screwed! I'm going to be killed. No, something even worse! I'm going to be tortured, then killed, then resurrected, then tortured, then killed then… you get the whole gist of it. What I'm trying to say is that I. Am. _So_. Fucking. Dead!

"Sup. Something wrong?" a voice behind me questioned. I got out of my little mind rant and spun around to see a curious looking Lily, who was staring at me like I was some sort of sick creature. "You looked like you were having a heart attack, or that you were constipated. I'm not quite sure…"

"Thank God!" I cried out in relief, placing my hand on Lily's shoulder to balance myself. "I thought I was going to get killed right then. Dude! Stop scaring me! I thought you were Miku!"

She smirked triumphantly and I gave her a quizzical look. She shook her head before speaking. "What did you do to have you as scared as that? It must be _pretty _bad to have you start freaking out over death by Miku. What were you thinking? Torture, death and resurrection patterns?"

I nodded at her final statement and she laughed bemusedly at my actions. I crossed my arms angrily and pouted, thoroughly unamused by her response. A few moments passed before Lily finally stood up straight, wiped a fake tear from her eye and start clapping sarcastically.

"Well done my friend." Lily said goofily and I couldn't help but crack a grin at her tone. "It's funny seeing you extremely frightened of something. So… what did you do?"

Then I went into a play-by-play explanation of what went down during Science. Lily nodded at certain times but never added any comments. During my speech, she started unwrapping her lunch, which looked like a chicken sandwich and a lemon, with lemonade as the accompanying drink. I did my best not to roll my eyes in the middle of speaking from looking at her food choice, which was undeniably predictable. In a couple of minutes, I was finished talking and happily eating an orange that I packed earlier.

Lily did her best to be serious as she tried to analyze the situation. It took only a few moments before she snapped her fingers and whistled in an amused fashion. I tilted my head and looked at her curiously but all she did was shake her head at my idiocy.

"You," she began shakily, trying to contain her laughter. "Are one screwed up girl."

"I figured." I retorted pointedly, gazing away from her and onto the pair that was coming up to us. They were chatting animatedly as they walked, but once they reached the table, they all but gawked when they saw me. "What are you looking at?" I asked snappishly.

"You are in some major shit Rin." Teto stated simply before taking the seat next to me and taking out her French bread. I gaped at her as Gumi followed in suit, taking the seat next to Lily and pulling out some carrot sticks from her bag. There was a tense silence for a while before I spoke.

"What the hell are you on about?" I asked frantically, afraid of what Teto and Gumi knew about the bet. If they knew about the bet, then Miku would've probably known about the bet, and if Miku knew, then I would have to say goodbye to the world.

Gumi smiled mischievously before putting her pointer finger on her chin and tapping, putting on her thinking face. "Hmm… What was it that they said? You. Luka. Something about Miku and Len and a _bet_." she chimed in, her grin growing wider when my face contorted into a mixture of fright and fury.

"_Who?_" I growled out, my hands slamming on the table as I did so. Gumi's grin vanished and was replaced by a nervous frown. She looked over to Teto who just watched Gumi's predicament in amusement. Teto was actually near bursting into laughter and I could hear her stifle the giggles. I glared at her viciously to which she gulped at, and Gumi look triumphantly upon. Lily watched the whole scene the was playing before her eyes in delight. She let my growling scare the two for a bit before she sat up and started to calm me down, which worked… eventually.

When I finally calmed down, Miku came skipping merrily out of nowhere before plopping down into the seat on the other side of me. She grinned madly at all of us before pulling out a leek from her bag. She then began to rapidly speak about how uninteresting her boring had been and how we need to do something drastic to overturn it. We all watched her explain the crazy ideas she had, only adding a few little comments here and there. Suddenly, she paused abruptly in the middle of her speech. We all gazed at her curiously as a dreamy and love struck expression came upon her face slowly. That's when it clicked, and I peered over to what she was looking at.

Len was standing there, looking the complete opposite to what Miku was like only a few seconds ago. He had his arms folded across his chest and he was tapping his foot in irritation. He was scowling angrily and I could see that he was glaring maliciously at _me_. As if I had done something… Oh wait.

"I need to talk to Bunny." He growled out sharply and all heads at the table whipped around to stare at me in either shock or amusement. It was great that I was providing entertainment for them. This was so freaking hilarious wasn't it. Then I remembered that Len wanted to talk to me, and I had a pretty good clue to what it was about. Oh God, I am so screwed, aren't I?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but alas, I have to say that I do not own Vocaloid.

Well, all I have to say is thanks to the people who read, reviewed or added this onto the favorites or alerts list. You guys are totally awesome! I can't thank you enough, because you're the reason I'm still writing this. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

If any other girl were in my place, they'd be dying from the happiness of being in within a five meter radius of Len.

But all I could feel was sheer terror.

How the _hell_ did he find out about it?

Luka and I aren't that bad at keeping secrets right?

Only some creepy stalker would've known what we were –

Damn. I forgot about him.

Note to self: Next time I see Gakupo, remember to slap him.

Len stopped and I nearly bumped into him if I hadn't tripped over a rock first. I could hear some snickers from above me, and I lifted myself up to see _him_ smirking like usual. I glowered and his smirk grew wider, which then pissed me off even more.

"What do you want _Kagamine_?" I asked, my voice turning bitter as I pronounced his name. He could see my annoyance and leaned back against a small tree behind him. He looked so cool and calm, and that infuriated me even more.

"Well _Bunny_," he began, even daring to use my loathed nickname. I gritted my teeth as he folded his arms over his chest. "I heard from a little wannabe samurai that you and his beloved had made a bet about me and your best friends. Care to tell me whether that was true or not?"

Note to self: Instead of slapping Gakupo, _kill him_.

I stepped forward boldly and folded my arms over my chest. I sent my glare directly into his piercing lapis lazuli eyes. "Well; whatever that stalker like son of a bitch told you is true. Now what are you going to do with it. Leave Miku alone? I know she's your target, and even if she's my best friend, I know you're going to keep trying for her. You won't rest until she's yours."

Len seems shocked from her statement, but it was only a moment before he composed himself and made a fathomable reply. "Wow… I didn't know you knew me that well…"

Now it was my turn to be surprised by his statement. Even if it was small, it still affected me more than it should have. It was the most… _sincere_ thing that he had ever said to me. I could barely form a reply, but after a single pause I managed to let something out.

"I may hate your guts, but I know how you work." I replied simply. "I've been put in the same god-damn class with you for I don't know how long, so it would really be a disgrace to what I do if I never noticed it. Sometimes, you're pretty hard to read, but I know when you found a target. So answer my question from before. What are you gonna do with it?"

There was a moment's hesitation from him, but I barely noticed it. He took a deep breath before turning around. "I'm going to do absolutely nothing." And just like that, he headed off to wherever he was going, and I was left standing there, confused about his decision.

**..O..**

To say I was relieved was an understatement, but my feeling of confusion overcame that. Len had acted so… _out of character_. It was as if I was glimpsing a whole new side to him. A side that I could've possibly gotten along with…

What was I thinking?

This was Len we was talking about. Len, who was a player, a cheat, a _liar_. He wouldn't have another side of him, because he already had too much. The guy was an asshole. It's impossible for him to have a _sincere_ side. No possible way that there could be a good side to him. Like hell there could be one. I might've been just imagining him being nice, or I could've turned crazy in the time span of an hour.

I was snapped out of my reverie when a hand popped its way into my vision and waved at me frantically. I followed the trail of the mystery person's arm and saw that it actually Yuki. Once Yuki realized that she had captured my attention, she smiled in satisfaction before grabbing my hand and leading me off to somewhere. Wow… I've been going to a lot of places today haven't I?

She led me to our next classroom, which was weird since the belt hadn't rung yet for our next class, which was English. She let go off my hand and looked at me as if to say 'don't you dare eave or else'. I nodded to make sure she understood and she knocked on the door three times. We waited for at least a second before it was opened, and I was greeted with the sight of…

"Luka?" I asked, my voice disbelieving. Normally, she would be savoring the fact she had a break. But her being in a classroom when lunch hasn't passed halfway was sure odd. What made it even odder was the sight of a few classmates of mine sitting in the classroom. Luka looked around behind us before ushering us in and slamming the door behind her. I then got to see the people in the room clearer. It was more than three-quarters of my class. Okay, I definitely turned crazy within the time span of an hour.

"You're probably wondering why you're here, right?" Luka asked authoritatively. I nodded vigorously in response as I sat down in the chair beside hers. Everyone in the room stopped their murmuring with one another and looked up to gaze at me. I felt uncomfortable that they were staring at me, and then I realized that some of the people weren't even in my class! Luka noticed my unease and smiled. "Well, it seems that a few other people heard about our little… bet, and they wanted to be a part of it."

My jaw dropped when I heard her. "You've got to be kidding me… right?" I asked, my tone hesitant near the end. She could only smile nervously before turning to look at the people who seemed to be fascinated by the mere sight of us. I was about to say something when Yuki came in once again and trailing behind her were… Lily, Gumi and Teto. As soon as I saw them, my jaw slacked even further. They saw me and meekly waved back, but I knew that they were afraid of what I was going to do them later.

"Great! I think that's everyone!" Luka cried out, her tone falsely cheery. I don't know what she was feeling about the news of everyone wanting to participate. Though, is she hated it, she was handling the situation quite well. Then I mentally face-palmed and reminded myself it was Luka we're talking about here.

Luka cleared her throat before beginning. "I'd like to welcome you all to this little meeting here. As many of you would've probably heard, me and little Rinny over here," she gestured at me and I scowled at the use of the nick-name. "Had made a little bet about our favorite teal-haired girl and a widely-known player. Now after _someone_ – " she glared pointedly at Gakupo, who did nothing but smile back at her. "Discovered of our little bet, he decided to tell practically everyone and anyone he knew. No thanks to the idiot who did that."

Snickers went around in the room and everyone glanced at Gakupo, who seemed to not be fazed at all. In fact, it seemed as if he was enjoying the attention he received from the others and how much Luka had referred to him in one statement.

Luka cleared her throat again and everyone turned to face her. "As I was saying; all of you have heard of this bet, and many want to participate, so I've decided to change it - with no permission from Rin whatsoever - from a normal bet into a betting pool. There are only two outcomes in this bet. Either he goes with Miku in two weeks or doesn't; that's the options. There are no other options, and if anyone adds in any new ones, I will personally see to it that they are disqualified and _punished_." I guessed that a chill went through each spine that was in this room from Luka's threat. She glared hard at everyone before switching to her cheerful façade. "Let's start."

Then chaos went loose… Actually, it didn't. Everyone was quite organized when sorting out the betting pool, which surprised me a bit. Luka led me to the middle of the room, where some tables were grouped in for bets to be placed. One by one, people rose from their seats and placed their money on one side of the table; right for Luka's suspicion and left for mine. The bets varied in size, but it seemed that Luka had placed in a little range of which it could be. Only between $20 - $100 was what the range was. After making their bet, people wrote their name on a sheet of paper and which side they were on.

The money piled up, but I couldn't help but feel a little disheartened when most of it was on Luka's side. Did everyone really think that they wouldn't get together? I asked a few of them on why they chose Luka's side, though the replies were a bit mixed.

"Well… I just don't think that Hatsune's his type." Haku replied hastily before she signed her name on the sheet and left.

"It's because Luka bet on it, and she's always right." Gakupo said, but I wasn't at all surprised by the reply. He would do anything Luka said or did.

"Please. As if someone like Len would go after that bimbo Hatsune." Zatsune replied sassily, and it took all of my willpower (and Lily's restraints) for me not to punch her.

"I know Len, and Miku definitely ain't his type. I'm sure of it." Akaito whooped out before dashing off to god knows where.

In the end, a grand total of $1500 invested into the bet. When Yuki announced the total, I swear I could've fainted. That many people were staking their cash on this silly little bet? Either a lot of people were spoiled rich brats or that they had nothing else better to do with their lives. I found the latter choice sad.

Only one other person other than me invested in my side, but what shocked me was who it was. A $100 bet, made by the one and only ice-cream freak himself, Kaito. When he put his money on my side of the table, I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed and astonished. He was one of the people that I least expected to put in money, especially for Miku to go with Len. Even my best friends put their money in with Luka, but Kaito…

When I asked him why he put in money with me, he replied to me in a cheery tone, though I could sense how dismal he was behind it. "Because I don't doubt Len's skills. He can get any girl he wants, when he put his mind to it; even if it is… Miku."

**..O..**

The time passed quickly, and before I knew it, I was lying in bed, exhausted from the day's events.

Let's see… what on Earth happened today?

I went to school.

In Maths, Len pissed me off and I discovered that Miku was his next target.

In Science, Luka and I argued over the nature of their future relationship and made a bet over it. I was on the side _for_ their relationship to happen.

At Lunch, I realized how fucking screwed I was and told Lily. Teto and Gumi came, claiming they knew about the bet between me and Luka. Len came over and dragged me off to talk.

I had a _reasonable _conversation with Len, and at some point, he actually sounded _sincere_.

Yuki dragged me off to the English room even when it was still lunch. I met Luka and the rest of the people in there.

Luka announced the beginning of the betting pool.

Kaito put in money for _my _side of the betting pool.

I think that my life is slowly turning into an enigma, to which I won't leave without getting hurt along the way. I'd probably end up a deranged lunatic.

Then I realized one more thing. I had never, _ever_ referred to _him_ as Len in my entire life before today.

Can someone care to tell what the hell is happening to me?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams, which none of you will ever know about. I don't own Vocaloid.

As you can see, I've changed the title of the story. I just thought that it needed to change from that boring title, so now and forever (probably) this story will officially be known as 'The Crazy Ass Betting Year'. Don't even ask why the title is that, because even I don't know why I chose it.

Now, I just want to thank every single person who has reviewed, added to their favorites or alerts list, or generally just _read_ that story. Seriously, it makes my day! Hope you enjoy the update!

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

The sun mocked me by shining extra bright as I walked sluggishly to school. I caught sight of students pouring into the school gates and I groaned exasperatedly. It was another day of school. Another horribly long, terribly boring day of complete utter –

"Bunny!" A male voice cried from behind me. The blood drained from my face as I turned around and saw a figure approaching me quickly. I almost forgot about him while he was gone, but he was still the same guy. The same horn rimmed glasses that framed his face and the same long red hair tied into a ponytail; though I could see the differences as well. He grew a few inches taller and it seemed that he grew a bit bulkier as well, but by him calling me _Bunny_, I can tell that the annoying douchebag never changed.

"Oh! Ted." I remarked in a bored tone as he finally reached me. I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at him, aware of what extremely dorky or perverted thing he might do to me. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay in wherever you were for another month or something."

He pouted ridiculously and put a hand on his chest in sarcasm. "Wow Bunny, I'm hurt. I thought I would've gotten a nicer welcome back, but seeing that it's you, I should've realized the hostility." He stopped with the hurt façade and placed a hand on my shoulder. I cringed at the touch. "I'm here because I need to go back to school, though I would've rather stayed a bit longer in London, but my mom practically flew me back here and shouted at me to go back to school."

I took a step away from him tilted my head sneeringly. "Oh you poor thing." I remarked, adopting a mocking tone. "Should I supposedly feel _any_ sympathy for you?"

Ted snorted. "I highly doubt that _you'd _feel any sympathy. Remember what you are."

I blew an extremely immature raspberry at him and he smirked. "Of course I remember what I am." I replied back bitingly. "I'm the devil's incarnate. A true 'Daughter of Evil'. I only bring hate, despair and misery to anything and everything in my path. I _create_ all the sorrows in the world."

"Aah. The classic 'I'm evil' speech." A new voice came in and both Ted and I spun around to meet with Lily who smirked at us. "How I miss you quoting that over and over again, back when you were extremely, utterly, truly evil. Now, you're just doing it for show."

I glared at her maliciously and folded my arms across my chest protectively. "What the hell do you mean by that?" I snapped out viciously.

"Nothing, nothing." Lily stated jokingly, raising her eyebrows as if to challenge me. I gritted my teeth before backing down, knowing not to pick a fight so early in the morning. "Good girl."

During out little banter, I didn't notice that Ted had disappeared, but once we both turned back to where he was standing just before there was not a person in sight. We glanced around confusedly before shrugging and going back to talking about a new game she had found to play on her iPod Touch. Me, being the gamer I am, got extremely excited as she went into play-by-play detail about what the game was about. I was so into the conversation that I didn't notice the mysterious figure sneaking up behind me until she glomped me.

I jumped up, but the mystery person didn't let go. I turned my head around to spot the 'red drills' that belonged to that lunatic friend of mine. I smiled at seeing her as the bell rung for first period.

"Oh. Look at that." Lily deadpanned. "Time for class. See ya Rin. See ya Teto."

And so I walked up to class, ignoring the odd stares we were given as I gave my wonderfully psychotic friend a piggy-back ride to English.

"Hey," I began, trying to make light conversation. "Did you know that Ted's back?" I barely saw her jaw slack from the surprise.

**..O..**

I swear that I could hear all the silent or mental groans that every single person made once they saw Ted entered the room. I couldn't blame though; Ted has been, dorky, annoying, perverted or all of the above to at least _everyone_ in class.

Though it interested me that as his bemused gaze swept over the class, he subtly pause at one person for a moment before moving on to look around. The specific girl didn't notice the pause, but me being the observer I am, noticed the whole affair, though barely. Wow; I'm getting pretty rusty with my skills.

Back to the topic at hand, this certain girl just glared like the rest of the class as he sat in his seat, which coincidentally, was next to me. Yay… Note the sarcasm. It's utterly horrible having him sitting next to me, badgering about god knows what because I hardly pay attention, but this time, it will be a great position to interrogate him about what I saw.

As he immediately sat down, I spun around and smiled at him. He gave me an odd stare in response and slid farther away from me on his chair. I could tell he was seriously getting creeped out by my 'innocent' smile so I glowered at him. I could see him visibly gulp and shiver and I mentally smirked at how easy it was to scare him.

"So…" he began lamely, and I rolled my eyes at his scaredy-cat demeanor. It was then time for the teacher to stand up and start talking about who knows what, but I was still glaring at Ted. He broke eye contact with me and scribbled something on a ripped out page of paper before sliding it to me.

"_What the hell do you want? You never __**ever **__smile like that unless I have something that you want."_

My mental smirk was reflected outwards as I read the words on the paper. Well, it seems that our little red-head here actually got smarter during his trip. I silently laughed before writing a reply, something that would shock him into telling his secret to me later.

"_I saw you looking at her you know. I never knew you had a thing for green-haired, carrot loving cuties."_

The startled expression that came upon his face was too much for me to bear. Before I knew, I was outright laughing in front of the whole class. They all gave me weird stares, with the exception of Ted who still had the look of a floundering fish out of water. The teacher reprimanded and threatened me with detention and I slowly became silent, but I couldn't get the thought out of my head. Little dorky Ted here liked my carrot loving best friend Gumi.

**..O..**

Elated with my new found knowledge of a possible budding relationship, I relayed the information back to Lily during our break. The other three girls were off doing catch-up homework in the library, which I had already done the night before.

Lily seemed as overjoyed as I was at the news of Ted liking Gumi. Actually, we normally got overjoyed when we heard news of anyone liking one of our friends, because the two of us love setting people up together. But this time, commemorating the monumental event that happened just yesterday, I decided to put my own spin into it.

"How about we make a bet?" I suggested out-of-the-blue. At hearing the word 'bet', Lily sprung up as quick as a bullet and stared at me as if I had gone mad. I glared angrily at her expression, disappointed at how she didn't even believe me.

"You're kidding me right?" She asked, her tone supporting the fact of how she was clearly astonished by my question. I rolled my eyes at her disbelief.

"Don't you remember?" I asked bluntly, raising my hand so I could slap the upside of her head. She winced and made a whining sound but I just watched her blankly. "I already made bet which turned massive in just a few hours. I don't think that this little harmful one would be bad."

Lily closed her eyes for a moment, to what I can guess was because she was contemplating. After a minute of thinking, she opened her eyes and looked at me brightly. I swear that if we were in a manga, there would be stars reflected in her eyes.

"Oh really! Can we have a bet! Really!" she remarked enthusiastically, jumping over the table to glomp me. Wow, what a complete change of character.

"Yeah." I finally managed to reply after her glomp restricted my windpipes. Once she was firmly back in her seat, I finally said the dreaded words. "I bet you… $5 that he'll ask her out by the end of the week."

Lily smirked at me, having her tough game face on. Like me, she could get competitive easily, and trust me; she was a _very _hard person to beat in any type of game or situation. I swear, she was born to be a gamer, or a gambler.

"$5?" she asked and I nodded in response. "How cheap, but you got yourself a deal. I bet that he'll ask her out by the end of _next_ week. And I'm sure I'm going to be earning some new cash by the end of that time."

"Oh really?" I scoffed out, sceptical about her claim. She glared at me as I smirked back – dare I say it – cockily at her. "Don't worry Lily dear. I'll make sure that you'll _definitely_ lose." I picked up my bag and turned with my back facing her. I couldn't see her expression, but I had a feeling that she looked absolutely scandalized. "You're up against me remember?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

I'm sorry for the late update. I just had stuff going on and, well, here's your next chapter!

Also, I apologize if I 'over-dramatize' things. I normally tend to do that when I'm excited about something.

Thank you to everyone who had reviewed, added to the lists and _read_ the story! You're all totally awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

I can't help but feel that in the short space of twenty-four hours, I had turned from 'never made a bet' to 'compulsive better'. I find the mere thought of that highly confusing and odd. Like really, who suddenly does that in a whole flipping day? Not to mention that both bets somehow involve one of my best friends ending up with another person that I generally dislike.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I tried to think back on task. Wait. What was I doing again? I glanced around me subtly before looking at the book in front of me. Oh yes. We were meant to answer questions 1-10 from our textbooks, writing out answers in full detail of course.

Translation: Fifty whole minutes of boring hell.

I looked around again, wondering if anyone was actually doing their work. It seemed that only two people – Piko and Tei – were the only ones doing their work. I forgot; this was the extremely boring part of Science, where you couldn't help but imagine all the cool experiments that you would never do for a whole month. I sighed and glanced over to my right. Everyone there wasn't paying attention or doing work either. They were either passing notes or sleeping. I might have chosen the latter option, if I hadn't already slept during English the session before.

I looked over to what Miku was doing, and surely enough, she was sleeping. I swear that girl is nocturnal; sleeps in the day, stays up watching Korean dramas all night. Her habits were weird, but then again, when wasn't she weird? In front of us, Gumi and Teto were talking in muttered whispers and drawing anime characters in their books. Behind us Luka and Yuki were playing Tic-Tac-Toe on a ripped out sheet of paper. Then behind that pair, Gakupo was making unsubtle goo-goo eyes at Luka while Len was staring at Miku's sleeping form intently. Stalkers.

Then I noticed the person who was beside them, sitting beside Mikuo and gazing out the window on his right. Kaito was thinking of something, I was quite sure of that. Maybe it was about Miku? I still wondered why he took my side of the pool, that crazy weirdo.

**..O..**

I hadn't noticed the time, because all too suddenly, the bell rang and everyone stood up and packed their things quickly before bolting out of the room with speed she'd never seen before. I was amongst the sprinting crowd though; glad to be finally free of Science. It seemed that everyone had some specific destination for this wonderful lunchtime, as if there was some show going on. My interests piqued, I somehow managed to grab Miku's arm and followed the crowd to the Courtyard, which was in the center of the school.

When we got there, a crowd was slowly beginning to form so dragging a befuddled Miku with me; I pushed through the crowd, managing to find a spot in the front. When we got to the front, I was surprised by being greeted with Teto, Gumi and Lily, who were all looking at something in the middle. I spun around to see Len and his buddies and a whole lot of buckets placed in front of them. No-one dared to speak – or even breathe – as Len stepped forward and grabbed something from inside a bucket. It was… a wet sponge?

He then locked eyes with me. I was startled for a moment, before the smirk plastered on his face grew wider and he launched the sponge from his hand. Before I knew it, my whole torso was wet with soapy water. I gaped and looked down at my shirt, which was now horribly ruined and then back at Len, who was grinning triumphantly. I gave him a scandalized look before scowling and reaching into a bucket which was coincidentally placed in front of me. With agility even I didn't know I had, I reached in and threw a sponge at him with deadly accuracy.

It hit his face.

As the sponge slid down his face, I couldn't help but double in laughter at his expression, which was a mixture of pure shock and infuriated anger. He then cried out in rage before grabbing two more sponges which he then threw at me. I ducked, and the sponges landed in the unfortunate faces of Luka and Miku.

Teto grinned giddily before screaming at the top of her lungs. "WET SPONGE FIGHT!"

As quick as a flash, everyone lunged for a bucket, trying to grab as many sponges as they could. Soon enough, total chaos had erupted between the students. Wet sponges were flying everywhere, hitting arms and legs and the occasional face. Curiously the teachers hadn't shown up yet, but I honestly didn't care. I was having a blast, and at times, I caught glimpses of my friends holding their ground against the onslaught of sponges. I think I may have accidentally hit Miku, though she got revenge by throwing a volley of sponges at me.

After a couple of minutes, teachers started pouring in from all directions, screaming at the top of their lungs for the madness to stop. It was only a few moments after that that people actually listened to their directions, giving the sponges in hand one last throw before stopping and glancing over at the infuriated teachers.

Everyone understood how serious it was when the Principal came out. Everyone was deathly silent as the sounds of his polished black dress shoes hitting the gravel echoed through the entire courtyard. He came to stand in the middle, where Len and his friends were standing just minutes ago.

"May I ask who was originally responsible for this?" he asked, his tone serious and demanding. It probably sent shivers up everyone's spine, including mine. I shot a glance at Len, who didn't even look nervous or anything. Self-righteous bastard. I knew, along with everyone else that was a witness that it was his fault entirely, so I couldn't help but gasp when Kaito stepped up from behind Len and walked casually up to the principal.

"Sorry sir." He said sheepishly, nervously rubbing the back of his neck and grinning even under his circumstance. The principal leaned forward curiously, as if even he thought it was Len's fault. He looked Kaito up and down before nodding and ushering for him to follow. They began to walk but before Kaito entered the main building, he waved and gave a thumbs-up at us, as if he was actually happy to take the blame.

After Kaito's little show, the crowd started to disperse, but I was still glaring suspiciously at the nonchalant Len. He took one last look at where Kaito had left before spinning on his heel and fast-walking out of there. I seethed in anger. The guy should have just admitted it was his fault! Not letting the blame be pinned on Kaito! Without even thinking of what I was doing, I sprinted after him, ignoring the calls of m friends behind me.

**..O..**

He verged off into a deserted hallway, headed for what I guessed was his locker. He stopped in the middle of his tracks, as if he heard something. At that, I easily caught up to him as he spun around to face me. I stopped and glared at him, folding my arms over my chest and tapping my foot impatiently. He seemed surprise at my appearance, since his eyebrows raised up, questioning my purpose. I huffed out angrily and glared at him even further.

"How could you do that?" I shouted angrily at him, moving my arms so that one hand was on my hip while the other hovered in front of his chest, pointing directly at him. "He was your friend, and you let him take all the blame? How could you be so horrible! That fight was your fault entirely!"

I hadn't noticed that we were moving until I heard a thud come from behind Len. I saw that his back had met the wall. He grunted in protest before moving his hand to feel the structure behind him. He then smirked and I looked at him oddly. Before I knew it, his hands were on my shoulders and he spun me around so that it was me pinned against the wall. His hands moved agilely so that they were placed on either side of my head, sufficiently trapping me.

"How is it my fault Bunny? You know that you were the one who retaliated." He spoke calmly, his warm breath hitting my face. I flushed, quite uncomfortable in my current position. He seemed to notice my discomfort and smirked further. "If you hadn't thrown that sponge back at me, the whole fight wouldn't have started."

"But! But…" My voice faltered and Len smirked triumphantly. He was right. If I didn't really throw that sponge back at him, he wouldn't have retaliated. I hung my head down low, disappointed that someone who shouldn't be blamed was in trouble because of stupid little me.

"Why do you care so much anyways?" Len asked casually, though I couldn't help but detect a hint of spite etched in his tone. I locked eyes with him, and something flashed within his own blue orbs, though I barely noticed it, or understood what it was. "Does little _Bunny _have a teeny-tiny crush on the crazy ice-cream lover? You know that he's still hung up on Miku, right?"

"If he is still 'hung up' over Miku, then why do you pursue her?" I asked pointedly. Len looked up for a moment, as if contemplating the answer. After a pregnant pause, he met my eyes once again and I pouted. Suddenly, he brought his face even closer to mine so that our noses were barely touching. I knew I was flushing earlier, but by now, I'd be tomato red.

"I don't know." He stated simply, his tone low and husky. I gulped at the feeling of his warm breath hitting my mouth. I licked my lips subconsciously and he glanced at the movement. I then got even more nervous than before, trying not to shudder. "Aren't you supposed to be the one who can, 'work me out'?"

I couldn't answer him, so all I did was just gape. He grinned – actually _grinned _– triumphantly at my speechlessness. I then did what I should've done all those moments ago. I pushed him the hell away from me.

He stumbled back, but didn't land flat on his ass, which I would've much preferred. I then sent a death glare his way before I high-tailed it out of there. I didn't care if he was hurt or surprised. All I wanted was to get as _far_ away from him as possible. The whole experience was traumatizing for her in general.

I ran as far as she could, and by the end of it, I had reached my locker. I scouted around before leaning back against the set of lockers and closing her eyes, trying to catch my breath. The lockers were cool against my skin, which was a relief. I placed a hand on my heaving chest, feeling the erratic heartbeats that lay beneath.

I had actually gone and talked to Len, though that had really turned out for the worst. Honestly! Would I have expected the guy to trap me between him and a wall against my own will? The other question of the day would be; why hadn't I escaped sooner? I must be going crazy.

I opened my eyes again, and I was surprised by finding myself gazing into deep blue eyes. At first, I thought it was Len, but as my vision got clearer, I saw the teal colored hair the surrounded a cute doll-like face. Also, it seemed as if this specific tealette was glaring at me. I found myself stunned by the question she asked me next.

"Is there something going on between you and Len?"

**..O..**

**? POV**

What an interesting show I got to see. Honestly, she should watch her back more. Who knows who could've been following her; and possibly, watch the whole interaction between her and her supposed 'worst enemy'?

It wasn't only me that watched the show though. Oh no. Beside me, Yuki was watching every single action that took place. Her shouting, his actions, and mainly, how close they were together. It was pure gold. Not bribing gold of course; I don't work that way. No, what I mean is _betting _gold.

I wonder how she would feel about another pool. The differences would be that she wouldn't have a clue, and it would be a hell load bigger than our own little bet.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No ownership of Vocaloid at all.

I only have one thing to say. I'm sleepy.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

I don't really know why, but my mind was racing when Rin got away from me. I know that my devilishly charming player side had come out to frighten her, but did I really take it a step too far. What it something happened to – wait a minute. Why the hell am I caring for the God damn witch!

I'm probably turning into a nutjob then. Probably the soap water. Definitely the soap water. There is no possible way in this entire freaking world that I was actually caring for the well-being of the Devil after an encounter with moi.

I stood there in the same spot, contemplating all this crap about Bunny before shaking my head and high-tailing it out of there. All I needed to think about now was Miku, nothing or no-one else.

Though it was awfully amusing to see Bunny react the way she did when our faces were so close, there was probably only an inch between our lips. I closed my eyes, imagining what would've happened if I closed the gap…

Damn it. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of those forbidden thoughts. I needed a one-track mind. Miku, and Miku only. Though somewhere, lingering in the back of my mind, those thoughts about Ri – Bunny were hanging there. God damn. What the hell was she doing to me?

**..O..**

**Rin's POV**

I stood frozen in my spot as Miku gazed at me with highly intent eyes. I gulped nervously as I tried to get a coherent thought in my head. _Miku hadn't seen what happened between me and Len right? Of course she did you idiot! Now she's onto something between you and the bastard. But there's nothing happening -._

I stopped my two person train of thought as Miku cleared her throat impatiently. I could tell she was getting angry by the way she posed; two hands on hips, her upper body leaning forward and the way she glared at me maliciously. Wow… She was really, _really_ into Len, wasn't she? The thought of her being suspicious that there was something going on between that – _dimwit_ – and me was clearly one of when she thought more so with her heart than her head, or stomach.

"Why in _hell_ would you think there was something going on between me and that slimy bastard who should just go shove his head up his ass?" I stated back snappishly, crossing my arms protectively over my chest and glaring at her. I tried to act completely normal, knowing that if things went too far, I may unleash the ultimate demon powers of Miku, which _no-one _would ever want to see if they don't want to be scarred for life.

Miku seemed surprised by the answer, taking a step back as her eyes widened and her hand moved to lie over her chest. Her jaw slacked, as if she hadn't honestly expected me to insult the guy, but what did she expect? That I would straight-forwardly admit something that was going to be a full-on lie? Wow… She really is hung up over this guy. Good for my stakes on the bet, but bad if this is what she'll turn out when they actually become an item.

"Oh my gosh. You really thought that I had something going on with _him_? Are you kidding me Miku? You know that I hate the boy with my whole essence! Why on Earth would I ever – why?" I then held my hands to my sides as I burst into a fit of laughter. Miku watched me like I was some crazy person as I kept on happily laughing, minding my own business. She then had to grab my shoulder and shake me so that I would just shut up.

"So what? I couldn't help but feel just a teensy, _tiny _bit jealous of you two." She said, her voice tiny and innocent as she lowered her head down ashamedly. Aww… I had to feel some sympathy for her then. She seemed so cute when she fell for a guy. Ain't that sweet? "I mean, you two seem to know each other better than me, and well, when I saw you two together, I thought there was something going on without you telling me about it." She turned away.

I grabbed her shoulders roughly so that she would look at me straight in the eye. "Miku, I will tell you now, and this is a promise. Never in my life will I ever, _ever_ fall for the devil in a douchebag's skin that we know as Len Kagamine, who, may I remind you; I truly _loathe_ with a fiery passion."

She bit her lip, contemplating my statement carefully. After a few moments of anticipation, she nodded slowly and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. She then smiled brightly at me and I stared at her oddly, wondering what had caused her sudden mood change. As if sensing my question, she answered giddily.

"You do _not _know how long I've had to keep that secret on my chest, but I guess the cat's out of the bag now, right? I like Len Kagamine~! I like him a lot! Just, I get really jealous easily and well… In the end, I should've trusted you. I mean, you're my best friend! And you hate him so much! Why would I jump to assumptions like that?" _Exactly my question_.

The bell rang, signifying the end of lunch. I sighed, tired of all the drama that had happened in that short amount of time. Also, the fact that I hadn't eaten my sweet, juicy orange may have added into the tired factor. I grumbled. A perfectly delectable orange was in my bag, and now I'd have to wait two more sessions of classes before I get to eat. Now there's another reason to be pissed off at Len – he made me miss my lunch.

**..O..**

During the next two classes, I couldn't help but have this unerring sense that someone was watching me. I was alert when I first felt the sense, suspiciously glancing around me every now and then. If there was someone watching me, they were subtle, _very subtle_.

Then classes had ended, just like that. Soon enough, I was walking side by side with Lily, who was coming back with me to my house. I was explaining the whole Miku fiasco to her, but to explain it, I had to include the Len incident as well. Throughout the whole speech, which still continued even as we got to my house, she gave me these odd looks, as if she knew something I didn't. Did I tell you that I hate it when someone gives me that look? Especially when Lily does it.

She settled herself within one of the plush couches in the den, while I grabbed us a Coke each. Even through the walls I could hear her speak.

"Well, I find your tale quite interesting, and this happened… after the sponge fight, correct?" Lily asked, her tone a mixture of amused and questioning. I sighed exasperatedly before returning to the den, tossing her a Coke as I settled myself into the couch beside.

"Yeah, it happened after the sponge fight. I wanted to know why the hell _he_ would just go let Kaito be blamed like that. I mean, he was the one who started it all!" Lily raised her eyebrow, skeptical about my claim. "What?"

"Wasn't it you who retaliated?" Lily asked, and I groaned at the statement, remembering the events that had occurred that day. "Okay, I'm guessing Len said the same thing so I'll back off for now. But there is something that's been bugging me…"

Her tone drifted off and I watched confusedly as she placed her Coke on the coffee table before clambering over the sofa arms and reaching my couch. She then looked at me with extremely excited eyes. In my head, I was thinking how similar her look was to one of those super preppy chibi type anime. "What happened between you and Len during the confrontation? I want to know _every single detail_."

Oh crap. I was trapped. When Lily wanted something, it was bad… Oh so very, _very _bad. I swiveled my head around, trying to find a means of escape. Damn. There was none. I was trapped like a mouse. Lily looked at me enthusiastically, hungry for the latest gossip about my latest episode.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you."

And so I did, and Lily gazed at me, enthralled by my story. When I told her about Len pinning me against the wall, she got a mischievous glint in her eye which I didn't trust so well. Then when I told her of how he brought his face so close to mine that our lips were just inches away, she squealed happily and toppled over the couch. Now I knew I couldn't trust her. She had secret motives about what I had just said.

After an hour or two of hardcore Mario Kart where Lily and I kept on cursing at Baby Peach for beating as all the god damn time, she left the house, saying something about going home to eat dinner or do homework or something. The reasons made me oddly suspicious, but then I just let it slide and said goodbye, before hurriedly slamming the door and leaning against it.

To tell you I was relieved was an understatement. During the entire time Lily was here, she kept pestering me on and on about Len and I. She said a few things along the lines of 'You two would look so cute~' and 'You're meant to be with him~' At hearing that, I nearly threw up in my mouth. Lily was kidding, right?

My head hurt from over-thinking the situation. As I settled back into the couch I was sitting in just before, readying myself for a whole marathon of crime shows, I thought about it. Why on Earth would she jump into so many conclusions about the two of us? It didn't even seem like a joke from her point of view, which scared me a bit to be honest.

**..O..**

**Luka POV**

Everyone who had heard the news gathered up within my house a couple of hours after school. Thank God my house was huge, or else we wouldn't be able to fit everyone. Literally, _a third of the school_ – including some teachers and other friends from different schools – had come over to hear about the new underground bet. Honestly, what was our school dwindling to?

I shouldn't be one to talk though, since I was the organizer for the whole bet. As soon as Yuki and I peered on them during lunch, we set out to work. Text messages, sticky notes, paper planes, urgent whispers; you name it; it was all covered today, _under the radar_.

Everyone crowded within the massive hall, which was set up especially for the occasion. People had started arriving since four in the afternoon, so Yuki and I had to cater for the bet preparations while the rest of my household workers went to entertain and feed guests. By seven, everyone had arrived and lat through the door was Lily, who had the wonderful task of distracting Rin for the whole afternoon.

Everything was set, and so we began.

The bet was different than the last one Rin and I had set up last time. We weren't _choosing sides_ or anything like that. God no. Everyone in this house knew of the tension between Len – which we highly claim is sexual – and they've realized this is a way to maximize the chances of peace in the school, as well as the maximizing of their own bank accounts.

The bet was in dates. Everyone chose a date in which they think the two of them would finally get together. They could have said how many hours, days, weeks, months or even _years_ it would take for these two horribly oblivious people to get together.

I bet that they'd get together sometime during the summer holidays. I mean, a whole month or two of them seemingly less oblivious of their obvious infatuation with each other is going to be so hard to get over. During that time, I was going to make them get together during the summer, no matter what.

In the end, there was a grand total of – Holy Mother of Wow… Jesus! That much! Anyways, in the end, there was a grand total of $15 000 in the whole bet. Well, I may have underestimated the fact that a lot of these people have got balls and cash. Like seriously, a whole lot of the bets were $100! Wow… amazing really.

Out of all the bets made –which were many - there was one bet made that had piqued my curiosity. It was a $100 bet, with the date set to be on December 27th – the birthday for both of the Kagamines.

The other thing that made the bet even more confusing was the name left. _Phantom_.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No ownership, no matter how much I wish I do.

Hi. I wasn't actually going to update, but since I'm not going to update for a while, I decided to update today so that I'll appease you all. I hope the chapter's good. I sort of rushed through it, but I did reread and edit it and - wait. I'm rambling. Sorry about that. I just hope you enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review!

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

Wonderful. Just great. So freaking spectacular. Another day of school. Just the best way to start off any day, don't you think. Also, if you're actually a dolt, note the sarcasm in the statement.

School. Meh. Who needs it anyways? The only actual good thing about it is that I get to see my friends, and the fact that all those girls fawn over me. I just don't like those super creepy stalkerish ones, like Neru, or Kiku, or the worst of them all; Tei. Ugh. Creepy as hell.

Then there was Miku. No, I don't have _feelings _for her. She's my target, and when I have a target, I only have one objective in mind; to get with her, if you know what I mean. There was one girl who actually figured out my ways of getting by through the school system, using my target method. That girl who somehow always knew something about anyone. _Bunny_.

Oh how I hate that stubborn little annoying brat. So freaking loud, hot-headed, arrogant and downright frustrating. I mean, has _anyone_ actually told the girl just to shut up once in a while? She aggravates me, that's for sure. The way she always has that preppy exterior to those she doesn't know, or how the teachers – those idiots they hire for minimum wage – actually get fooled by her. Though everyone else knows about her devil persona, yet they don't seem to get fazed with it. What the hell is up with that? Still, it's pretty cute how she always tries to be evil, yet there's times that she isn't and -

Damn it. It's happening again. Ever since Tuesday. Ever since that _thing_ that happened between us in the corridor, I keep thinking _that_! I don't want to think about it! I don't feel anything for Ri – _Bunny_ other than loathing and disgust. But why can't that actually get into my head. It's sickening. No more thoughts about Ri – _Bunny_, including that one where I just want to shove her against the wall and put my mouth on hers - no! I have to stop thinking these things! I just need to shove them into some unknown place in the back of my head and concentrate on Miku.

**..O..**

**Rin's POV**

Second last day of school for the week. Yay! Well, I'm not really that excited. I mean, nothing exciting had actually happened since Tuesday. Yesterday was just a bore. I wonder if today's gonna be better… Probably not, but a girl can dream, can't she.

Though there is that one thing I'm both curious and suspicious of. Ever since Tuesday, my paranoia's been increasing. I swear, I can feel eyes on the back of my head every single lesson, but every time I try to subtly catch the person, there's no one looking! And even worse, some people are just outright _staring_ at me as I walk through school, and when they do, they glance conspicuously around, as if trying to see if someone else is there. Seriously, what is going on to make _me _the center of attention?

I wanted to ask someone, like Lily or Gumi, but they'd probably think I'm going crazy. Those hypocrites. Honestly, there's nothing really interesting about me! We've already covered that! Now moving on, I'm going to think about Kaito. Not in the amatory sense you dimwits! In the 'he's-slowly-turning-extremely-crazy' type of thought. I mean, is he still really hung up over Miku, even if Len is targeting her? If he is then… wow! That's quite brave of the guy to still like her.

So now I'm in Music which, out of all my crappy subjects, is my favorite. Why? Well, you get to be creative, and well… _musical_. Honestly, it's the only subject that I'm somewhat good at, compared to the rest which I honestly don't give a damn about. But there was something that I hated about Music, which was its theoretical part. Ugh. Theory. Sitting in an uncomfortable chair for fifty minutes while some teacher drones on robotically about some classical music that I don't care about is utter horror. It was also what I was stuck in for the time being. Yay… Note the sarcasm.

The interesting thing about it was our seating arrangement, and my seat oh-so-happened to be, coincidentally, next to Kaito. Perfect. That means that when the bell rings, I can grab him quickly to chat. That's the good news. The bad news is that there's a whole forty-five minutes left within this jail cell – I mean, classroom.

**..O..**

Finally! Freedom! The bell had rung, and I couldn't wait to get out of that torturous hole and speak to Kaito. As soon as we were out, I sprinted after the blue-haired boy, who was somewhat speedy to get to the next class. I managed to catch up to him, grabbing him by the elbow so he could slow down for a moment. He stopped when he felt my hand on his arm and he gazed down at me curiously. I smiled as I panted from the chase I had to give to follow him. After a few seconds of rest, I perked back up and motioned for us to continue walking.

We moved in silence, which was a bit awkward for me. Either Kaito didn't really notice or wasn't bothered to tell as he paced down the hall quietly, trying to maneuver through the oncoming crowds to get to class. I sighed, quickly turning impatient from the lack of communication. I nudged him with my elbow and he turned his head to gaze at me in curiosity. Great. Now I had to think of a topic to speak about. Or how about I just cut it right to the chase.

"Hey…" I began unsurely, tilting my head to contemplate on how to say it. Let's just go with the blunt tactic. "Do you still like Miku?"

Kaito's gaze turned suspicious. "What do you want to know about it? Even if I did still like her, I wouldn't have a chance. Do you know how long I've been in love with her? Two years! Do you know what I did in that time? Absolutely nothing. Now it's too late. Len's going after her, and as I said before, if Len wants a girl, he'll do _anything_ in his power to get her."

Well, I didn't really expect Kaito's outburst then and there. I paused, in shock from his statement. He seemed to notice my surprise, because his mood had turned from ultra scary to apologetic. I gazed at him wide-eyed as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Please forgive me Rin. It's just… well, it's pretty hard to let go. I just needed to get all those frustrations out of me. I've kept them pent up for so long and I just… I wanted to let off some steam. I'm just really sorry you were there to watch me blow up." He said, his tone considerate as a small apologetic smile graced his handsome face. Oh crap. I did not just think that. But, his face was pretty handsome, especially with those extremely _gorgeous _blue eyes boring into mine. I wish I could stare into them forever… Wait! I can't let myself get carried away! I do not like this idiot standing in front of me. I do _not _like this cute idiot standing in front of me. Ugh!

My groan may have also echoed on the outside, because Kaito was looking at me with a confused expression for one second. I shook my head to compose myself and smiled at him. He returned the smile before offering me his arm. Oh. What a gentleman. I took it, looping my arm with his as we both walked over to class. Well, this was quite nice.

Little did I know that the few people still milling about the corridors had watched the entire affair, and that they would report it to someone quite soon.

**..O..**

**Luka's POV**

Shut. Up.

Damn it to hell.

It was going terribly wrong.

It wasn't meant to happen.

Kaito wasn't supposed to be in the stupid fucking equation!

Damn. I need to calm down.

But honestly, I couldn't.

I had just heard the news from Yuki who heard it from some of the students who saw the whole _interaction _between them. Those people weren't blind, but I really wished they were. Actually, I wished Rin was blind, because it was all her stupid fault. They all saw her making lovely goo-goo eyes at a completely oblivious Kaito, and that alone was enough to be bad news. My bet said that Rin and _Len _were meant to get together during the summer holidays. Summer holidays was going to start the day after the stupid bet with Rin, which ends next week! God. At this rate, someone else was going to win, and I don't want that to happen.

Besides; isn't Kaito still in love with Miku or something? Well, I probably guess he'd have given up because Len was going after her, but still! He could've gone for someone else more mature than Rin, like… me?

No. I cannot think of those stupid things right now. I have no stupid feelings for Kaito. I think.

Getting over that, if I think about it all, this whole thing is turning into one annoying love square. I mean, Kaito likes Miku; Miku likes Len; I am completely positive Len likes Rin; Rin likes Kaito. Put in the facts that I may have a teensy-tiny-itty-bitty-little crush over the ice-cream loving freak; how Gakupo is (to my chagrin) in love with me; Piko likes Tei who loves Len and nearly every other girl loves Len, it is a messed-up love shape. I can't even get my head around it.

Well, it adds a _bit _of drama to the whole underground betting thing.

Who am I kidding? It adds a whole _lot _of drama to this bet. Soon, this thing is going to become a primetime drama series.

And the root problem was that stupid little love square.

I need to keep Miku and Kaito away from the pair of brats. It increases my chances in _both _bets that I have. Miku and Len won't get together, but Rin and Len will. It's absolutely perfect! Then I might even get the chance with Kaito, and get that stupid eggplant-loving dumbass off my case.

Hmm… Now I wonder how I'll manage to do that.

Wait! I have a brilliant idea! Hmm… Now it's all coming to me. All that's left to do is work it all out, which – with my brains – won't be very hard to do at all.

**..O..**

**Rin's POV**

Yes! It's nearing the end of this horrible day! Thank God!

It was horrible! Ever since that _chat_ with Kaito, he won't get out of my head, and that is oh-so-very bad. Not to mention the fact that Miku's been bugging me the whole time about Len. Ahh~! Lenny this. Lenny that! Gah! It was so stupidly annoying. I swear that if she wasn't my friend, I would throw a whole carton of oranges at her. No! That's a waste of oranges. Aha! Instead, I would just force her to watch while I squash every single one of those leeks she carries with her. Yep, that'll match the torture I've had to face with her.

Then there's my paranoia. Damn it! I might be turning schizophrenic or something. Everyone's staring at me – I think. It's so not fair! I mean, what did I do? I haven't been thrust into anything particularly interesting recently, with the exception of the betting pool about Miku and Len, but what else? Well, I'm either being watched or I'm just going crazy. I think that the latter choice is more probable, the fact that I'm studying with all these lunatics is why.

Ugh. I'm definitely going crazy. All these problems never plagued me before, so why now? Oh. It was all because of the bet. Seriously? I make a single bet and everyone turns into betting addicts. My little decision turned everything so crazy. Really? These people really were lunatics. Speaking of bets, I just remembered about my small one with Lily. I may not have prioritized that little couple, but I've still seen their interactions. Ted kept on gazing at Gumi with goo-goo eyes, which was pretty cute. But then; I saw Gumi giving a couple of glances at him as well! Yes! I am so going to win this bet! I just need to give them a push, since my bet ends tomorrow.

So we had Art last, and that's when we all got separated into different mixed-up classes. Just before the bell rang, I called over Kaiko, who was in the class with the two love-birds. We weren't extremely close friends, but I could still count on her to get stuff done, if given payment. So I beckoned her over and made a deal with her. I'd give her two tubs of chocolate ice-cream (her favorite; don't ask how I know) and she'd keep an eye on Ted and Gumi and make sure that they're together the whole time. She liked the plan, since even _she_ thought that they were meant to be together. Well, that's enough said.

In Art, I sat beside Teto who I was working with on this project we had to do in pairs. We had to draw a scene, so we decided to base it on the popular song, Cendrillon. It was pretty cool, though the characters somewhat resembled Miku and Kaito. We just brushed that fact of and kept on working, but the whole time, I felt as if there was something wrong with Teto. She was a bit jittery and nervous, and that made me a bit worried, so when the final bell rang I grabbed her arm so that she wouldn't leave.

"Hey!" Teto cried angrily as she struggled to get away. "What're you doing? Why are you holding me captive? Help! Help! HELP!"

"Will you shut up!" I retorted back angrily, blowing off a little steam by the statement. "Seriously! It's just me, and I definitely ain't some rapist. You don't need to shout for help."

Teto turned her head around, nearly whipping me with her drills. She blinked at me twice before cracking into a wide-toothed grin. "So sorry Rinny! I didn't know that it was you! I got so worried! I thought it was one of those really creepy janitors who always spies on girls like us y'know. So sorry about the mix-up, but I have to go now! Bye~!"

I caught her again before she went off. "Why are you so hasty to leave my dear little drill-headed friend?" She glared at the name. "I know something's up with you. You've been out of whack this whole lesson. Actually, now that I think about it, you've been out of whack the entire day." She spun her head away, nearly knocking me over with her hair, again. "So can you please tell me what's up?"

She sighed, but didn't turn her head towards me. "I think I might like Ted."

I swear my jaw dropped to the ground as one single thought popped into my head.

_No. Fucking. Way._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Vocaloid.

Yeah, I haven't updated in a while, and I had this chapter waiting in the wings so I decided to let it loose.

So a lot of action happens in the chapter. I'm sorry if it all goes too fast. I just wanted to get this finished before the next pieces of Rin and Len go down~

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

My poor little drill-head.

To fall for a guy that's probably in love with her best friend… That's gotta hurt.

As soon as those words left her mouth, my grip slackened. She took it as a cue to leave, and without even uttering a goodbye, she high-tailed it out of there.

When I got home, all I could think about was Teto. I mean, wow! I never even thought that she liked him. Before he came back, there was a lot of explosive bantering between them. Their fights got so heated; it was a near enough match to my arguments with Le – that devil. But now… What can I say? There was a pretty fine line between hating and liking or loving a person. I should have guessed.

When I got to the house, I grabbed myself a glass of orange juice and called Lily and Miku. Miku may not have been in on the bet between Lily and I, but she still needed to know about Teto. They both picked up, and I arranged it so that we all could chat to each other. I was pretty vague at the start, but after enough badgering, I told them the entire story.

There was a tense silence that followed.

"Oh my God," Miku breathed out. She probably voiced what Lily was thinking at the time. They couldn't help it though. I probably thought of the exact same thing when the whole thick of it sunk into my brain.

"You're kidding me, right?" Lily asked, her tone hopeful. My silence answered her question. "Oh. Our poor little drill-head. Does Gumi know anything about this? Wait. Don't answer that; I already know the answer."

"What should we do?" I asked, wishing that someone could answer my hopeless question. These two were my only hopes. No-one else could help poor heart-broken friends except us. Someone needed a plan.

"What about we make her go out with someone else?" Miku suggested. My ears perked up with her words. I could tell Lily did the same thing. It wasn't actually a bad idea. Noticing our silence, Miku continued. "I mean, there's probably someone else that she could like, right?"

"Yes, we get your point." I replied snippily. Miku immediately shut up and whimpered. "Oh, Miku, no. Your idea is really brilliant! We just need to think of someone who could possibly like Teto. Do you guys know anyone?"

There was another silence. "No…" they both uttered quietly. I groaned, shoving my head within the couch cushions. This was going harder than originally planned.

**..O..**

_It's Friday~ Friday~ Gotta get down on –_

I groped around my side-table, trying to find the horrible object making my ears bleed with the song. I grabbed the vibrating object and picked it up. My phone. As soon as I turned the alarm off, I slumped back in my pillows, grumbling curses at the person who could've rigged that to play. Probably Gumi. I'll get her back later.

As the stupid tone said, it was Friday. Yes! Final day of school for the entire weekend! I swear that to get to this day, everyone trudged their way through Hell and back. But it was all worth it. Not to mention, Fridays were always the best days, one way or another. We always did something fun.

But today, I didn't feel happy. I had to solve the problem of finding Teto a guy and pray that Ted actually has the balls to go ask Gumi out. If he doesn't, then… I'll think about what I'll do later! I'll procrastinate now!

Getting up from bed sluggishly, I went about doing my normal early-morning routine before finally heading out the door to get to school. While walking, my mind thought of every single available guy in our grade that could be a possible candidate for Teto. After going through probably everyone, I couldn't find anyone. Zip. Zilch. Nada.

I just hope that Lily and Miku could think of someone else. I can't imagine my little drill-head to grow up as some crazy old cat lady.

**..O..**

It was in Japanese that I actually saw something. Or should I say, _someone_.

Miku and I were in a heated debate over who would look better with Teto; Piko or Mikuo. I kept screaming (whispering really, so that we wouldn't get caught) that Mikuo would look a hell of a lot better with Teto, while Miku kept shouting (again, whispering) that Teto and Piko would look _so kawaii_~! I saw something from the corner of my eye and immediately placed a hand on her mouth to shut her up. She was nearly going to bite me until I pointed it out to her.

Our eyes widened when we saw it. Teto wasn't at her usual desk, but was sitting next to Mikuo, and it sure seemed like they were having one hell of a time. Sure, they were bantering, but it was playful banter. I let go of my grip over Miku's mouth and squealed excitedly. Ha ha~ I was right! Suck on that Miku!

She seemed grumpy at first, but then she squealed alongside me, and for roughly five minutes, we were squealing like two fangirls finally seeing their OTP getting together after how many episode of the drama. I can't believe I just used that simile. Anyways, it took us five minutes to actually calm down while everyone was giving us really bad 'WTF' looks. We brushed it off and continued with our work, giving occasional glances at the extremely cute couple to our right, who were still chatting and arguing with each other. I should've made a bet about it, because I would've gotten more money.

I then looked over to where Teto normally sat, to find that Gumi was also staring at the couple, but instead of being extremely happy for the couple, she was glaring at them. I mean, flames would be burning behind her if it was an anime. And, could I detect jealousy? Oh crap. That was bad… Oh-so-very bad…

I told Miku, and her eyes widened at the news. She then made an inconspicuous glance at Gumi and then squealed before turning to me again. I gazed at her confusedly, and she had to finish chewing her leek quickly before replying back to me.

"Do you know what this means?" she asked me excitedly. I shook my head in response and she groaned. "An extremely beautiful love square! I mean," she then ripped out a page from her book and drew a square before writing down the names of four people at each end. "Ted likes Gumi; Gumi likes Mikuo; Mikuo likes Teto and Teto likes Ted. Does that make perfect sense now?"

I nodded before grabbing the love square sheet and examining it thoroughly. It did make sense, but I then wondered why Teto was being so friendly to Mikuo, and why did Gumi give glances to Ted. That's when it clicked.

"They're trying to make them jealous!" I screamed out suddenly, bursting out of my seat. I didn't notice how loud I was until Miku gave me an extremely surprised look, and the people around us gave me glares. I gave them a sheepish look. "Sorry, I'm discussing about a Korean drama. You guys don't have to eavesdrop! Go back to your own business!" Once they turned away, I sat back down awkwardly before scream-whispering to Miku.

"They're both trying to make the other jealous." It was then Miku's turn to be confused. I took a deep breath before explaining. "Gumi's using Ted to make Mikuo jealous, while Teto's using Mikuo to get Ted jealous. It's pretty funny if you realize it, but their plans aren't working. All it's doing is making the boys get whipped for the girls."

Miku gaped. "How very devious of them! We taught them so well Rinny~! I am so proud of them~!" Her hands were clapped together and her eyes were sparkling as her gaze switched back and forth from Gumi to Teto.

I stared at her blankly. "How can you be proud right now?" I deadpanned, and she stopped her happy phase to turn to me. "Our best friends are practically splitting apart just because of two idiotic boys, and you have the need to say that you're _proud _of them? Damn it. Soon enough, you're gonna be falling head-over-heels for banana freak over there and you'll never see us again! What do you think of that, huh?" I slammed my hands down on the table. "This is _not _the time to be happy! We have to do something before those two knuckleheads stop being friends anymore!"

I didn't realize that I was shouting at the top of my lungs until I noticed that the whole class was dead silent, staring at me with wide-eyes. My mouth formed into an 'O' as it sunk in they might have heard the entire speech. Miku was writing something down in a piece of paper before she showed it to me.

_They only heard the final part of your speech; the two sentences which included one that said knuckleheads._

A sigh of relief escaped my lips before I remembered that everyone was still staring at me, there looks either incredulous or amused, like the banana-loving bastard in the corner. I seethed in anger at the fact that they expected some type of answer for my behavior, so I just glared at them spitefully before giving them what they want.

"As I said before, we were discussing a Korean drama. Now, unless you want to know all about 'The Greatest Love' you can all return to what you were doing earlier or I'll just assume that all of you have nothing better to do than listen to other people's conversations. That also leads me to the next assumption that you all have no lives. So go; shoo!"

I sat down again, turning to Miku who was giving me a look crossed between shock and pride. Her open mouth turned into a smirk as she clapped me on the back. I grinned in despite of how crap I felt at the realization of my best friends' dilemma. I mean, what on Earth were we meant to do? As if sensing my question, Miku replied with some wise words.

"Just let it be Rinny. It'll all work out somehow," she replied confidently. As much as I wanted to believe her, I had this nagging feeling inside of me screaming otherwise.

**..O..**

"So wait, you're telling me that these two girls are wrapped up in their own little love square," Lily said, to which we nodded in response. "And then, these two are using boys to get the other boy jealous, which only makes these boys fall for them harder." We nodded again. Lily groaned and face-palmed. "You're kidding me, right? This sounds like some Korean drama Miku would watch."

"I know right?" Miku replied chirpily. "Rinny here even used that example as a simile when she got to overly loud to the point that everyone in class could hear our conversation. I'm surprised at how gullible the rest of them were. They completely fell for it." I glared at her, and she did nothing but give out a tinkling laugh before going back to eat her leek.

"If you ask me, it sounds too ridiculous to believe." I added, to which Lily fervently agreed with. Ugh. This was all too confusing for my liking. Oh! Look who it is but the knuckleheads themselves.

You could clearly see that there was some tension between them. There was also the fact that they weren't talking like usual that no-one but us could notice. Ooh. This was bad. Extremely bad. They sat down in their respective seats before pulling out their favorite foods to eat. We were all quiet for awhile, no-one brave enough to break the silence, that is, until one single idiot came over to our table, or should I say, to Gumi.

"Oh. Ted, what are you doing here?" she asked, her tone bland and bored. Ted was deathly pale, and I could see him visibly shake as his hand went up to readjust his glasses. I looked over to Teto, who was watching the interaction very intently.

"I – I – I –" he began nervously. I noted that his voice was shaky, and that's when it clicked in my head. He was going as her out. Oh my god. He was going to ask her out. "W-wi-wi-will y-y-yo-you g-g-go o-o-" the boy was near fainting, and I could feel that I wasn't that only one getting impatient.

"Will you just spit it out already you idiotic boy!" Lily screamed out all of a sudden. Ted glance at her infuriated look and was probably scared shitless. I couldn't blame hi,, but all I wanted was for him to just say the words.

"Will you go out with me!" he all but screamed out at us, so that everyone within 20 feet of us heard the question. Heads from all around turned, including a few teachers, so I was quite surprised to notice that Ted was still standing there, intently waiting for an answer.

Gumi gaped at him in shock for a moment, before she breathed out a single word.

"Yes."

And with that, poor little Ted fell straight to the ground without uttering a word.

**..O..**

After Ted was carted away to the infirmary, we all turned to Gumi. She looked at us nervously before Teto finally blew up.

"How on Earth could you do that? I know that you don't like Ted, so why the Hell did you even agree to going out with him? Is this part of your stupidly silly plan to get Mikuo to be with you?" Gumi gaped, but it seemed that Teto was on a roll. "Oh yeah, I know about your little infatuation with that idiot as well. What did you think I was; stupid? Of course I figured out your dumb plan!"

When her big shout was finished, Teto was standing up, heavily panting from lack of air. Gumi was staring at her in some dazed anger before she stood up as well.

"I bet that that's your plan with Mikuo as well! You're just using the poor boy, and harming his feelings along the way! He doesn't deserve this! He shouldn't like you! He should have someone who cares for him and would treat him the way he'd want to be treated, unlike some slut just using him to gain something else."

Everyone single person that was listening had their jaw drop from Gumi's retaliation. I glanced over to Miku and Lily who were staring wide-eyed at the scene. I nudged them and motioned for us to move away before everything turned ugly.

They did as I asked, and the three of us backed slowly away from the table, trying to be as inconspicuous as can be. Teto and Gumi were still glaring daggers at each other, and just when we got out of range, Hell broke loose between them.

Out of nowhere, Teto pulled out to pieces of French bread and through them through the air like two kunai, aimed for Gumi. With reflexes I've only seen on Naruto, Gumi ducked and pulled out two carrots from her pockets before launching herself at Teto. Teto was surprised by the attack, and they both tumbled down into the ground, a dust cloud forming around them.

When the dust blew away, we could see them fighting hand-to-hand combat. Each girl had their weapon in one hand, while their other hand was used to push the other girl away. Everyone surrounding them was gawking, to afraid to speak.

It continued on like that, with more twists, turns and tumbles. We could hear insults being shouted from time to time, and even I was shocked by their vulgar language. It took ten minutes for them to finally break apart after a teacher went up and wrenched them apart with all his strength. He had to ask a couple of us to grab them by the waist to restrain them.

This was definitely a side of them I would've never wanted to see.

Once they were finally calm (I'm surprised they didn't use any sedatives), they were let go. They stepped towards each other and I had some horrible feeling that they were going to fight again, but they didn't.

"I don't ever want to see your face again you slut," Gumi muttered darkly, shocking everyone surrounding back into silence.

"Same goes for you whore," Teto replied tartly.

With that, they both turned on their heel and walked away in opposite directions, not even daring to take a single glance back.

My friends and I were silent, quietly contemplating the situation we were stuck within. I looked at both of them with helpless expression, but at seeing my own look reflected on their faces, I knew that all we could do would turn into a dud.

Lily sucked in a breath. "So… Do I owe you $5 bucks now or later?"

Way to break the tension, huh?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: No, as much as I regret it, I do not own Vocaloid.

So here's the chapter where a lot is gonna go down. I know that this is probably one of the most overused, clichéd plots used in FanFiction history, but just stick through with me, because not everything's supposed to be normal in my story.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

You know how there's always that point in a teenager's life where you feel that absolutely nothing is going right for you. I mean, everything that used to be awesome suddenly turned to crap? Then you know how I'd felt over the weekend.

Normally, I would be at a friend's house, probably enjoying the free-time away from all the horribleness of school. But this weekend was different.

Teto and Gumi weren't talking to anyone, let alone me. Lily was out to visit her grandparents, who live a couple of hours away from us.

There was always Miku as well, but now, because of her idiotic love for the banana-devil, that would be the one topic I'd be listening to the entire time. I don't know about you, but I don't really want a crash course in Len Kagamine 101.

So I was stuck at home the entire weekend, doing nothing but play some hardcore PS3 and look up YouTube videos on the Internet. Really, I'm turning into the bad version of an _otaku_. And no offense to anyone out there who lives like that, but I really don't want to be someone like that.

I'm just hoping that Monday would be better than the past week I've had, though I think that the foreboding sense of dread that I've been feeling says otherwise.

**..O..**

**Luka's POV**

Excellent.

All the arrangements are set for Monday.

After talking it out with my dad, we organized it with some of his closest business partners that it be arranged. Thank god that they're all overcome with greed, or else I don't think that this… _business transaction_ would've preceded.

Now everything's set for Monday.

And that stupid love square that's put the entire future love life of our entire class in jeopardy will be demolished.

And then I'll come out on top of it all. I'll get the money and the man.

Now how's that for an evil plan?

Miku, Kaito, Len and Rin all better watch out, because it's nearly time for my plan to unveil.

**..O..**

**Rin's POV**

The sense of foreboding grew larger as I walked into my first class of the week, Science.

Maybe it was because everything somehow happened during Science. I mean, we made our first bet during Science and… well, I think that's it. But maybe it's just me going crazy again. Who knows?

So I took my seat and waited for everyone to get in, though it wasn't the same as last week. In front of me usually sat bubbly Teto and happy Gumi, but as soon as they walked in, they grabbed seats which were polar opposites of each other. Well, it should've been expected I guess.

Miku skips in happily – which surprises me, since she's always so foul in the morning – and sits in her designated place beside me. Everyone filed in, getting into their normal seats as the teacher stepped in the room, looking unusually high-and-mighty.

Then he said the words which always meant trouble in any TV show that I've watched.

"Students, we have some brand new students today," the teacher stated, his tone more ecstatic than what was expected. Everyone then started buzzing, their heads craning over to the door, trying to catch a glimpse of these mysterious new students. It was stupid really. Who goes to school in the final week of term? "You all better not think of how stupid it sounds. Class, I'd like to introduce you to…"

Then all noise droned out as the students stepped in. It wasn't their spectacular looks that scared the shit out of me, but who they actually _looked _like that did.

I know that I wasn't the only person surprised by the whole uncanny appearance thing, because I heard a lot of gasps go through the room. We were already quite used to the fact of people who looked near identical, but seeing it a couple of times still freaked us out.

The first student was scary in appearance. I mean, _extremely_ scary in appearance.

He had blonde hair that reached just above his neck, and his bangs were pushed away from his face with two clips. He had charming sea-blue eyes and an easy smile. Wait – did I just use charming as the adjective? Never mind; I'll just get to the point.

He could've been appealing to me; except for the fact that he's me as a guy.

His eyes raked over our class, and his smile grew bigger when his eyes laid upon each girl. When he reached our table, his eyes landed on Miku first. He gave her a smile wider than the last ones he gave, but then he put his eyes on me.

The smile vanished, and in it replaced a smirk.

And that smirk reminded me of the freaking banana-loving demon.

I glared at him, but his eyes were already raking the rest of the class once more.

The second student was a girl. Black hair, molten gold eyes and elf-like headphones sticking out of her ears was one way to describe her, though I think that the most frequently used adjective for her for the time being was 'Rin'.

The girl looked like some shadow version of me.

She looked at all of us with some high disregard flashing in her eyes; as if we weren't worthy enough to be in her presence. Bitch please.

Then she laid eyes on the devil.

And her whole demeanor changed; to one I would like to call, _fangirl_. I should've guessed.

Then there was the third student. From what I could guess, this guy was probably the twin brother of Ms. Future Enemy of Tei. Though there was one thing I already hated about the guy.

He was like the shadow version of Len.

I mean, it was just as I described earlier. Black hair and molten-gold eyes, though his eyes were more entrancing than hers. Oh God. Another good adjective. What am I dwindling to?

Although, I have to say, there was some mysterious charm about him that girls would just fall at his feet for.

Just like the other two, he raked his eyes across the whole class, but his eyes showed indifference. That is, until it hit our table.

He looked at Miku, and his gaze stopped before he started looking, as if analyzing her. Then he turned the indifference back and looked past her, to rake his eyes over me. He stopped again.

Instead of analyzing me, he just stared, in curiosity perhaps. My crystal-blue met his amber-gold and I was surprised. He was looking at me, playfulness detected in his eyes. I felt that it was a bad sign. He then gave me a cross between a smirk and a grin, which still looked quite handsome. Oh crap. I just used handsome.

I felt the heat on my cheeks growing rapidly. Double crap. I turned away quickly, plastering my eyes on the wall. Do not look back. Do not look back. Do _not_ look back.

The teacher coughed, as if trying to pry our attention of the new kids and onto him. I happily obliged, sticking my eyes to look at him and nowhere else. I would not glance over curiously to where the trio still stood. I would not. I didn't want to.

"These are Rinta Kagamine," Well, no wonder we looked similar; the guy had the same last name, "and Rui and Rei Kagene. I would invite you all to take a seat, but I've decided to shake things up a bit this final week. All of you will be sitting in alphabetical order! Now I'll give you five minutes to sort yourselves out while I go get our work for today."

He walked out of the room and we slowly began to scatter. I stood up and began walking around aimlessly, and then realization hit me. We had to sit in alphabetical order. All those new kids had 'K' as the start of their last name; not to mention that Satan did as well.

A tap on my shoulder and I spun around clumsily. I was expecting a greeting to the marble below me but it never came. I looked up to spot that someone grabbed me by my arms, and that I was staring straight into a guy's chest.

I went as red as a cherry. Oh damn. This was bad… I nervously looked up to find myself staring into blue. Okay, that narrows it down. Though this blue was staring at me with concern instead of amusement. Okay, I know who it is.

I got back up on my feet and gave him a big smile. "Thanks Rinta. If you didn't help, I'd have face-planted on the ground."

He winked. "Happy to oblige young miss. We wouldn't have wanted someone as cute as you falling on the ground like that."

My eyes narrowed at his words. He grinned sheepishly before taking my hand and dragging me off to where all the 'K's' were. He then stopped abruptly before sitting down in one seat and inviting me to sit in the seat beside him. Hesitantly, I took it and looked over to who was sitting beside me.

I met the same golden eyes again, and they were watching me playfully, again…

Before he could get a chance to speak, a tap on my shoulder directed me to stare back at Rinta, who was now grinning and holding out a hand.

"I realized we haven't formally met," he stated simply. I looked down at his hand and looked back at him. "I'm Rinta Kagamine, and the pretty lady's name is?"

"Rin," I replied tartly, taking his outstretched hand and shaking it. "Rin Kagamine."

"Wow! Same last name! We could be related," he squeezed my hand before dragging me closer to him so that his lips were near my right ear, "though that would be a shame, don't you think?"

I snapped back away from him, blushing and glaring furiously. All he did was just laugh and wink at me before looking the opposite direction. I shook my head to regain clear thought before I heard another voice come out of nowhere, though this one was smooth and quite _alluring_.

"Rin Kagamine?" The voice questioned, and I slowly inclined my head to look back at Rei. "Quite the odd name, don't you think? Yet, it's quite fitting for an interesting girl like you. I feel that I will learn more about you in the future Miss Rin."

I gulped, blushed deep red again and turned back to my open book, before I slammed my face into it. Talk about being stuck in your own clichéd romance-drama-comedy. Curse you cruel person turning life into this!

**..O..**

During the entire lesson, I kept my tabs on these two suspicious boys I was sandwiched between. It wasn't that hard to read them really, but to get caught was a whole other thing. I had to be completely covert while I watched them, so they wouldn't get suspicious of me. These two boys were different than most people in my class, and I could tell that they could catch me observing easier than most.

There was one thing that was similar in their actions, as if they were trying to hide it themselves. Their eyes were always flickering back and forth from a single spot somewhere in front of us. I couldn't look at that specific spot myself, just in case one of them noticed me, but I was keeping tabs on it, so when the bell rung, I snuck a chance.

And I saw two extremely large teal twin-tails sashaying back and forth as she arranged her stuff into her bag. Once she was done she turned around and smiled a cheeky grin while giving me the 'we-need-to-talk-now' look.

No. Way.

Someone please tell me that they aren't staring at Miku like two hungry animals, or that they're staring at Miku _in general_.

…

Oh damn.

**..O..**

**Len's POV**

New students. What kind of freaking school are we in that let's _new students _come in during the _final week _of the term.

A shit school like ours would be the answer.

As soon as Professor Dumbass announced those two dreaded words, everyone's heads cracked up to the door to catch a glimpse of these new mysterious people.

They went dead silent as the trio walked in. Hell, even I was scared shitless at first. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with students in our class having the uncanny chance of _looking _like each other? This school definitely had some issues.

The first guy was like, some freakily _accurate _version of a male Ri - Bunny. Even the clips and everything. I bet that if I looked over to see Bunny's expression, it would be complete and utter shock. This guy glanced around the room, as if expecting each of us. He gave a smile at every single girl that his eyes met. But then he reached _their _table.

He saw Miku first, and his smile grew wider. That ass. I swear if he interrupts my way of getting her as a target, I'll kill him. Then he glanced over at Ri – Bunny, and his expression changed.

It turned into a smirk, something that looked somewhat similar to mine. Ooh. Now I hate that guy even more. I saw Bunny glare at him but he was already raking his eyes across everywhere else.

We met eyes, and there was some competitive spark that flashed through his own. It was as if he already knew about my game, and was gonna win it. Bastard.

I checked the next student out. This one was a girl; black hair and gold eyes; uncanny similarity to Ri – Bunny. Only, it was as if this girl was a dark version of Bunny. Let's just hope that her personality isn't darker than Ri -Bunny's as well, or we're all screwed.

She glanced around the room with a haughty expression, but then she saw me, and just like the rest of them, she went gaga over the king. Hmm. Maybe that could come in handy.

Then there was the final guy. This freaked me out the most. It was just like the case with Bunny's own shadow double. This guy was like my own.

Though there was some mysterious dark aura radiating off of him. I glanced around at the girls in the room and I saw it. Damn it. The girls were already fawning over the guy like some Greek God.

Like the two before him, he looked across the room, though he was just plain indifferent. Damn nonchalance made girls fall even harder. He knew the game… But then, like the first guy, it changed when he reached _their _table.

He saw Miku first as well, but instead of staring at her lifelessly, he looked her up and down, as if analyzing her for an experiment. I swear if that guy was gonna go for her, I'll kill him too.

He put the uncaring façade on once more, raking his eyes over Miku one final time before they landed on Ri - Bunny. That's when his entire expression changed.

He glanced at her, and instead of indifference in his eyes, there was… _playfulness_? And instead of that grimace, he gave her some cross between a smirk and a grin.

Then Ri – Bunny did the most unexpected thing.

She blushed.

No freaking way.

She then turned her head away from Mr. My First Murder Victim who was still glancing at her. He stared at her one last moment before scanning the room again.

Like the first guy, our eyes met, and then there was that same competitive spark there was well; though I felt that this was more intense. The anger pumping through my veins told me so.

The teacher then coughed to get our attention back on him. I didn't care though, and instead, I was using the time thinking of wonderfully sadistic torture methods for those two guys. But then I heard names.

"Rinta Kagamine," Oh God. Another Kagamine. It's a bad sign, "and Rui and Rei Kagene…" Rui and Rei huh? They were probably twins or something, though I'm not one to judge. But anyways, if they were twins, he must be somewhat _overprotective_ of her, right?

But she became one of my fangirls earlier too, right? Oh ho. I can use this to my advantage. This is the best way to piss a guy off. Well done Rui for falling for the best one around. She has good taste.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, taking me out of my reverie. I then saw that same girl I was just thinking about standing in front of me, staring at me nervously.

"Umm… We're meant to sit in alphabetical order, and I heard that your last name starts with 'K', so I'm here to show you where we're going to sit." Oh shit. Did she just say alphabetical order? That's not good. Not good at all.

Instead, I masked it with a casual smile and stood up. "Lead the way pretty lady."

She blushed and turned away before scurrying off to a place in front of us. I only had to walk a couple of steps before she stopped and showed me the seat in which I supposed I would be sitting in. I smiled at her before grabbing her hand and kissing it softly. She blushed madly before turning and scurrying off to wherever she was meant to sit.

I threw a glance at Rei, who seemed to have seen the scene and was glaring at me with murder in his eyes. Ooh. Easy to piss off, I like that. But then, I saw another scene that made anger bubble in me.

That guy, Rinta was holding Bunny by the arms, and she was staring right back at him, cherry-red in the face. Holy crap. Was she really that cute when she blushed? Gah! I can't think of those things. I have to shove them to the back of my mind.

Anyways, I watched the horrifying scene end before I turned away pointedly, calming myself down before I did something stupid.

But then I saw another thing that made me want to become a homicidal maniac.

They were sitting down, right next to me in fact, and Rinta was introducing himself to Ri - Bunny. They initiated a handshake, and then he pulled her in so that he could whisper into her ear. Even I'd never pulled that stunt with her.

She was blushing again. Could she just stop blushing for the rest of eternity? It was distracting.

Then Mr. Dark Shadow Me had to speak.

"Rin Kagamine? Quite the odd name, don't you think? Yet, it's quite fitting for an interesting girl like you. I feel that I will learn more about you in the future Miss Rin." Rei said, his tone smooth. Hmm… He's quite the competition.

I growled lowly and gritted my teeth together to stop from barking at the asshole. His moves were subtle, but they _definitely _worked, much to my annoyance. This guy was good… _Real _good… And the fact that he was definitely pissed me off.

I watched them during the entire lesson, making sure that I knew my enemies before I made a move. They were always watching a single point to the front of us, and at the end of the lesson, I snuck a peek myself.

Oh hell no.

They were targeting _my target_!

No one had ever done that to me, _ever_.

Those two newbies better watch out for anything, because… It. Is. ON!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I have to sadly proclaim that I have no ownership of Vocaloid.

Eheh. Yes, new students! ^^"

Yeah, I know it's a stupidly overused major cliché, but I'm happy that you all embraced the fact that I used it. What do you think will happen with three new additions to our love dodecahedron?

I also realized this chapter was shorter than the ones previous. I'm sorry about that! But I hope you do like the action the occurs!

* * *

><p><strong>Luka's POV<strong>

Honestly, if none of you numbskulls had figured it out yet, then let me spell it for you.

It. Was. All. _Me_.

Why on Earth do you think that our school would actually accept new students in the _final week_ of term?

All because of a little donation. That's why.

Aah~! The perks of actually having money and power. Yeah. That's right. Suck it Rin! I'm winning this bet, you're losing, and you're gonna end up happily ever after with the banana-loving demon-freak while I bask in all the money I would've earned.

How it feels so good being secretly bad. Honestly… haven't they all figured out yet?

The real devil in this whole school isn't Rinny or Lenny, but really, _moi~._

**..O..**

**Rin's POV**

Stupid new kids. Making me feel all flustered and embarrassed and extremely turned on and… Nooooo! I can't think of stupid things like that! They're just idiots that I hate! I was not turned on in any way by their amazingly deep blue-eyes or entrancing gold-eyes or their voices as smooth as melted chocolate. Gah!

Anyways, wasn't I crushing on Kaito just yesterday? How can my feelings just suddenly change out of the blue? I mean, Kaito still is pretty good-looking but… Not again! I have to stop thinking of things like that! I am not a perverted adolescent that can't help but think of how so very tasty all these boys are… Aaaah!

Ugh. I need to stop thinking about boys. Darn perverse mind. I don't even know where I got this stupid humor from, which is highly unfair since I wouldn't have anyone to blame it on. Now, let's just concentrate on whatever subject I'm in. Oh wait, it's lunch!

I snapped out of my zone and glanced at where I was. Okay… I was at our table, eating with Miku and Lily, who were happily discussing about some K-Pop band that I don't really know nor care. That's right! I'm breaking the K-Pop mold! Hell yeah!

Anyways, they weren't staring at me oddly, so I was pretty sure that I wasn't voicing my thought out loud. Phew. That would've been a totally awkward conversation. Not to mention, Miku probably knows all that happened with the new kids and would want all the details about it. Then once Lily knows about it… I don't even want to think about it. Let's just say, I'm totally screwed.

I looked around to see if there was any trace of our other two friends. Probably not. They were still in the 'not speaking' zone, so they didn't even want to give a second glance at each other.

I wonder if they're going to be alright… They probably will. Oh! My stomach just grumbled. I wonder what food I've packed today.

I'll give you three guesses.

Did you say oranges?

You're absolutely right! Congratulations! Give yourself a nice pat on the back for a job well done~!

Note the sarcasm.

I sighed again. My attempts at humor were far from pleasing. I suck at funny.

The girls stopped talking and were both staring at something behind me. They both looked intrigued, worried and freaked out. I believed that was a bad combo.

I slowly turned around, half-excited and half-dreading to see what or _who_ was behind me. As long as it wasn't a guy, I was happy; especially those new kids and…

I jinxed it.

There, staring right down at me were those two extremely good-looking (stop with the perverted mind!) boys; Rei to my right and Rinta to my left. I noticed that the bitch – I mean Rui – was missing. Oh well, more chance with these hot – NO!

"What do you want?" I asked snappishly, not wanting to sound extremely excited about their presence.

Rinta shrugged. "We were looking around and realized we had nowhere to sit. Are we allowed to stay here?" Rei only nodded in agreement.

I turned to the two girls in front of me, who were still staring at the boys with mesmerized expressions. I waved a hand in front of them; nothing. I snapped my fingers; again, nothing. I kicked them under the table.

"OW!" They both cried simultaneously, grabbing their shins which were throbbing from the pain. Good; that grabbed their attention. I glared at them and glanced at the boys, sending them the message to decide whether they're going to sit with us or not.

Lily answered first.

"Well I don't see why not," she replied back honestly, her gaze flitting between the two boys and my now seething self. Lily was _so _going to get her ass kicked in COD next time she comes to my house.

I could see Miku nodding, agreeing with Lily's decision. Well, I guess that was the last nail in my pitiful coffin. I swiveled my head around and gave a wonderfully fake smile to the boys. "Choose your seat!"

Much to my surprise and my chagrin, the boys sat in the two places beside me, with Rei directly in front of Miku and Rinta in facing Lily. I was unhappily sandwiched in between these two smoking h – I mean annoying boys. I could see both of their eyes flickering back and forth between each other and Miku. There was some competitive spark there.

And I didn't like that fact.

I noticed Lily's eyes flitting between the boys, but always staying a moment longer concentrated on Rinta.

Uh-oh.

An awkward silence dawned on us, that is, until I saw the contents of Rinta's oh-so-delicious lunch.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed excitedly in his ear, staring down at the food as if it were heaven itself. "How on Earth did you manage to get that!" Rinta looked at me bemusedly and grinned.

If you're wondering what _that _was, it was an extremely large, overly-fancy orange tart. For me, it was the most mouth-watering, delectable piece of food that I've seen in my entire life.

I was practically sitting in Rinta's lap, tempted so badly by the inviting desert. It was only when I felt a pair of hands grip my waist and move me back to my spot that I snapped out of my trance. I glared at Rinta, who just grinned once more before picking that tart and taking a bite out of it.

I fumed and launched my hands out, attempting to pry the tart out of his hands. My friends and Rei watched and laughed in amusement at my crazy antics. Rinta was laughing, raising his arms to move the tart farther away from me. In a last-chance attempt, I jumped out of my seat and tackled him. Rinta was surprised and let go of that tart, which I reached out to grab. It was so close! So, so clo –

"Oomph!"

I landed on a body. I was sure of that, since they were the ones that made a sound on impact. The body was pretty, well, _muscled_, which made me flush a bit. I then snapped my head up, desperately looking for the yummy tart –

Which I saw crushed on the ground after impact. I whimpered in mourning. Poor tart. May it rest in peace in pastry heaven.

The body under me groaned and slowly began to sit up. I yelped and closed my eyes, grabbing onto his shoulders to keep myself balanced. I didn't notice how intimate my position was with him until I fluttered my eyes open. My hands were still gripped onto his shoulders, while I was straddling his waist. I slowly peeked up to see his face and –

Oh my God.

He was giving me one of the sexiest smoldering looks I've ever seen in my entire life.

I felt a bit breathless as his eyes bore into my own. I flushed and my throat dried out, so I couldn't even squeak out a single syllable. Oh God. How the hell could one guy do this to me?

I scrambled off of him, and not bothering to let anyone get a word, I sprinted for my life.

I only turned back to look once. The girls were on their feet, asking if Rinta was okay, but it was Rei…

He was staring at me, with the most intense expression on his face. And his eyes… Even from far away, I could still see his mysterious gold eyes luring me to him. I shook my head and ran to a place far, _far _away from whatever was happening.

**..O..**

I ended up sitting in some hallway, panting from my excessive running. Jeez… That's been happening a lot lately.

But I don't care about my physical endurance right now. All I wanna know is why the hell I've turned into such a… a _girl_. I've never had these feelings until last week. Seriously. Why did my life have to change so dramatically when I made a fucking bet?

I sighed once more, leaning my head down on my knees. I then heard footsteps. Whatever. It couldn't possibly be anyone I knew. With the sheer amount of people in the school, it was probably a kid getting some stuff out of their locker.

The clicking of their shoes grew louder as they drew closer. That's when curiosity began to tempt me. Maybe it was someone I knew, coming to look for me. Ha ha. I wish.

But I still looked up anyways, to find myself staring into disapproving golden eyes.

Oh hey! It's Ms. Bitch Personified.

She was leaning down to glance at me, and I was getting a bit frustrated since no-one had said anything yet. She kept on glancing until a moment later; she spun on her heel and began walking away. As she walked, she spoke out a single message.

"If you ever dare to hurt him, I am going to kill you."

The hallway suddenly grew cold.

**..O..**

**Len's POV**

Lunch was odder than usual.

First off, Kaito was missing the entire time. I had no freakin' clue where that bumbling ice-cream freak went, so I was stuck with Gakupo, who was ranting on about Luka again. I think it had something to do with her pencil, but I honestly didn't care.

Second, I couldn't see the two bastards – Rei and Rinta – anywhere. I knew that there was only one area I couldn't see, which was also the same area Bunny and her friends hung out in. Therefore, the pair were probably with Bunny, which meant that they were with my target.

I gritted my teeth at the thought. I didn't like competition, so it pissed me off that not one, but _two _guys wanted my target.

That's when I saw one of those bastards heading my direction. I wonder what that golden-eyed punk wanted from me.

He took his time, walking suavely over to my table. I could see a bunch of girl ogling him the entire time. Damn him. Did he know that he had most of the female population of our school under his spell? And that's just in a single fucking day.

He stopped right in front of me. Thinking it a challenge, I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest, standing my ground. I could see it clearly in his eyes that he was worried about something, but before I could question it, he asked me something I wouldn't have even believed.

"Have you seen Rin anywhere? Miku and Lily are freaking out, thinking that something could have happened to her," he stated, though his tone wasn't as calm as earlier. I could hear the worry in his voice, which made me seethe in some feeling that I wasn't sure of.

"How the hell am I supposed to know you asshole?" I retorted back angrily, clenching my hand into a tight fist. He shrugged and walked away, but as he did, I heard him say one more thing.

"If I ever see you _try _something on my sister again, I will personally end you."

And with that, he walked away, leaving me stunned in my position. Everyone within a ten-foot radius was staring at me. I lowered my head slowly -

And smirked

It was time for me to target _two _people now.


End file.
